just the two of us
by kuranlover7891
Summary: Yuuki gains schorlarship into kuran academy where she meets kuran kaname, the son of the owner of the school. Her wicked mother has yuuki engaged to one of the richest men yuuki has no idea who. What will she do about the engagement and her new found love with kuran kaname. Who is her fiancee? When she finds out what will she do bout him?
1. Chapter 1

Hey~ new story!.

happy birthday to moi! 'twas on the third of March ;)'

This is ma third story so hope you like it, my first (blooming love) wasn't a success but my second (the assassin) was a success and I love the story, my best so far, so go read it I guess you'll like it as much as I do ^_^. So let's start the story, happy reading!

FYI English ain't my first language... so spare me

**New Student**

_**"**_good morning class"

"..."

"I said... Good morning class?!" the principal raised his voice a little

"morning...sir" the class murmured some just mumbling some incoherent words. The teacher cleared his throat and adjusted his tie glancing at the girl standing next to him.

"we have a new student" everyone was already staring at the brunette standing beside him, she seemed oblivious to everything, taking interest in the colours of the wall... Well she_ seemed_ oblivious.

"mademoiselle introduce your self sil vous plait". The girl looked at the class, they were all looking at her, frowning a bit she decided she didn't like the way the students looked at her... Well she only had one and half years to stay here anyway... Then she would get away from this environment... To a place of her own...

" konni-"

"in french please" the principal interrupted. the brunette eyed the principal before continuing

" bonjour... Je m'appelle yuuki cross ..." the class was silent as if waiting for more but yuuki had taken interest in the walls again.

"yuuki here is a very brilliant student so please take her through her studies eh... Yuuki I know you are close to yori and zero?... How about you take a seat close to them?" yuuki glanced around the room spotting them almost immediately, she walked up the little steep floor to the seat behind them, all eyes still on her Yori turned around and faced yuuki

"so how's the school?" yuuki shrugged

"its okay so far..."

"you'll come to like it... I hope... They've got a lot of sport facilities around"

"I know yori you already showed them to me"

"oh yeah..."

"hey..." zero interrupted, yuuki couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips as she looked at her friend

"hey yourself..."

"okay class let's continue" the teacher Started teaching but more than half of the class had taken interest in yuuki, but she ignored them.

"common it's our break time let's go get something to eat.."

"I'm not hungry"

"we are not too but you should eat because you are not allowed to eat at night..."

"no really I don't want to..."

" okay come back to class in 45 minutes"

"alrighty"

Its been two days since yuuki enrolled in prestigious kuran academy, which she only got in through scholarship, even thought her mother was rich... She didn't just have the happiest family... With her parents divorced.. She living with her mom was hell, with her mom constantly venting her anger on her, because her dad wasn't there, she guessed her dad was happy now that he didn't have to constantly get angered by her mother... And she still constantly wondered if the woman was her actual mother, she couldn't imagine herself acting like that to her kids... her mom, she decided, inspired her to be nothing like her, she made a promise to be the best mom.

Outside yuuki took a spot under a tree in the middle of a small circle, enjoying the cool night air, she closed her eyes letting the darkness envelope her ... Maybe like a lovers embrace? But what would she know about a lovers embrace when she barely even knew what love was.

Soon she feel asleep, waking up when she felt someone watching her but she didn't open her eyes wanting to go back to sleep. However her eyes fluttered open when she _felt_ someone hovering above her and indeed someone was hovering above her... She started to get up but if she did that she'd only get to kiss him because he was too close

"who are you?" her voice was cracked from the rare use... She rarely spoke in class ... The only time she talked was when with yori or zero or answering a teacher.

"I should be asking you that.." the male said. Yuuki furrowed her brows in confusion.

"wha- can you get off of me?" yuuki asked

"what if I say... No?" she could have sworn her heart skipped a beat. Yuuki raised her hands and pushed at his chest never been so close to a guy like that before, even her dad... Zero was an exception, he was her childhood friend.

The girl frowned when he didn't bulge, she cocked her head at his chest and stared at her hands pressed flat on it, she pushed with all her strength. Her heart started to beat rapidly, for what she didn't know... Where boys naturally like that?... Hell she had no idea

"what the hell, just get off me?"

"you have a nice eyes... You... when you slept I wondered what eye colours you had"

"you watched me? What are you" the guy chuckled

"you took my spot.."

"what?"

"this is my spot..." yuuki raised a brow even though it was dark but the moonlight was bright enough for him to see, although she couldn't see his face when he backed the light... But he had long hair...

"well I didn't see anyone's name on it, i- just get off me!" yuuki felt a little panic

"why are you sleeping outside?... Do you know how tempting it is for us to see the girls sleeping on the ground... dressed like that?"

Kaname couldn't forget the odd feeling he felt when he saw legs when he came from the other side of the tree... Nicely shaped legs. He knew someone had been taking his spot lately but it wasn't someone he knew. He eyes traced up the well defined smooth long legs up to the owner, frowning when the rest was hidden in a mini skirt, he eyes slid higher pass the long manicured figures on the impossibly flat stomach, it went higher to her chest that was surprisingly full for someone so slim, he cocked his eyes as he stared at her neck, his eyes following every pulse that passed, he swallowed absently as a burning feeling creeped its way to his throat although he had just feed. He dragged his eyes up her red slightly parted lips, he took a deep breath, realising immediately what a mistake it was... The smell of honeysuckle reached his nose... That smell, the one that had invaded his spot. In a flash he sitting beside her and hovering inches above her... He felt his body going lower and lower and he was about to... But when she woke up.

"dressed like what?" yuuki managed to look down on her self, she was wearing a brown mini skirt and a white shirt with a pink top inside. kaname pushed away from her and laid down beside her.

"what class are you?" yuuki didn't reply

"what is your name?" yuuki sat up and got up and turned around only to see he wasn't there anymore, she frowned and turned around. She gasped when she saw him, she took involuntary steps that had her backed against the wall. He was so tall and broad and so so h-handsome. Her hand went to the tree trunk at her side.

"how..."_ did he do that?_ She swallowed her words as he took steps closer to her. But she ducked and walked hurriedly away, glancing back to be sure he was there and didn't follow, she rubbed at the goosebumbs that had formed itself on her arms. He kept watching her as she walked away... his eyes trailed down her back not missing any curve or dent. He took in the smell of air, which was washed with honeysuckle, he sank down to the ground as the need to taste honeysuckle overwhelmed him.

Yuuki fumbled with her door knob, after a few seconds of attempts and frustrated little bangs she finally opened the door and walked in closing it immediately as if afraid a ghost would follow, her heart was pounding so loud she had to stop breathing thinking she might just explode, she turned on her switch and looked around the room... If it wasn't the situation she was in she would been gaping at the room as she had when she first saw the room. It was more like a five star hotel... But way more designed. She walked to her canopied bed, head down and brows furrowed thinking back on what happened. She flopped lifeless on the bed, enjoying the softness and large size.

After about 30 minutes of thinking yuuki finally decided he was probably a little crazed or just a pervert... She must have been really scared for her heart to have been pounding like that. She finally waved the thoughts away and started her studies, she just wouldn't go under the tree again.

So y'all gonna send me a review okay, and ur gonna tell if u like it... Please?


	2. Chapter 2

thank u guyz for the review and I'll try to improve on my orthograph. And if I find any mistakes I'll remove them ;)

**Someone new**

"common we should eat now.." yori said dragging yuuki, who just sagged against her not wanting to walk

"I'm tired... My legs ... Are not feeling well" yuuki whined bracing herself on the table.

"how can you be so lazy to walk and yet you were a great athlete in your previous school?" zero asked, his hands in his pocket. Yuuki glared as zero bent down and started kissing yori and when it started heating up she decided it was enough

"okay! Would you stop doing that in my front? It's grossing me out okay? Tsk my two best friends dating, what more could I ask for?" yuuki walked passed the couple, sick legs forgotten. She halted when she had walked half way through the empty classroom, then turned, the look of disgust evident on her face when she saw the couple grinning at her

"you did that on purpose didn't you?" yori giggled

"we do know how to push your buttons" yori made a show of pushing buttons in the air. yuuki looked heaven wards and mumbled some words before walking out of the classroom.

[*]•[*]•[*]

She placed her books in the locker and pushed it close, she didn't jump when someone was waiting for her beside her, but when she say who it was, she willed her eyes not to roll.

"hey.." yuuki ignored him and started locking the locker with her keys.

"so you want to seat with me at a table?" yuuki placed the keys in her pocket and proceeded to walk away when the annoying guy slammed her into the locker, she looked up and stared at all-knowing-arrogant-popular-idiot in front of her named keita. He'd been disturbing her since yesterday. He was just too annoying.

"I said..." keita almost snarled

"do you want to seat with us?" yuuki looked at her watch and glanced back at keita

"no.. Now get they hell out of my sight" keita smirked

"you don't talk-"

"didn't you hear me? . . , understand?" keita's hand raised up to Strike yuuki but the girl caught it and somehow enclosed his fist with her hands.

"hohoho you do not try that one me." she pushed the guy expecting him not to budge but was surprised when he did... So some guys_ do _budge? She walked away from him catching the stares of students who had gathered around. She didn't glance back to see what expression keita wore, she didn't care.

"hey yuuki! Join us." yori waved at yuuki and yuuki walked over to them and sat beside yori on the round table with zero facing her.

"what's up?"

"we decided to go out this weekend..." yori trailed off expecting yuuki to jump in

"well why aren't you excited?" yuuki shrugged

"depends on who is going and destination"

"tsk... You know what? Forget it" zero stared at yori then glanced at yuuki

"she's doing this for you you know" yuuki stared at zero then sighed

"I'm sorry you know I'm still trying to improve my attitude?" yuuki tried to explain

"well try harder" yori muttered

"yori" zero's voice held a little warning

"you know I am... I'm sorry?" yori sighed

"ok apology accepted"

"so... Where are we going?" yori giggled

"it's a surprise!"

"surprise" yuuki cocked her head to the side

"why are you giving me a .. Surprise?"

"to get your mind away from home! You know you weren't like this last summer, you were so much fun! Oh yeah what happened to that boy? That you met at the swimming pool? The one you told me about"

"she stopped talking to him" zero answered

"she did? You did? Why?" yori asked half standing from her chair and her hands flat on the table. yuuki cocked her eyebrows.

"I.. I think... I'll go get a drink" yuuki got up quickly from her chair starting to walk away

"you come here miss I ain't done with you!" yori shouted making a few heads turn in their direction. Yuuki quickly walked to get a drink.

"what do you want?" the waiter asked

"hot chocolate please" yuuki said stuffing her hands in her uniform skirt.

"get me the same as the lady.." a male voice said

"yes sir" at that voice, yuuki looked up at the waiter frowning before looking at her companion. But she was staring at a broad chest when she turned, her eyes trailed upwards, swallowing absently when she saw quite the stunning features on the male. Her eyes finally made their way to eyes that swimmed between brown and deep red. What an unusual colour.

"hello" yuuki cocked her eyebrow then looked away

"hi"

"you are new here aren't you?" the male asked

"do everyone know each other here? That's the second time I'm hearing that"

"... Sort of" she looked up to the handsome face

"late?... Ma'am?" yuuki blinked once then twice then quickly looked at the waiter

"what?" she asked

"your chocolate.." she glanced at his outstretched hand with the cup in it

"oh... Thanks..." she grabbed the cup from him" then wrapped it up with both her hands and looked up to the male beside her, he had been staring at her the whole time looking a little amused. She opened her mouth to say something... But then closed it, tapping her drink with her fingers and looking down at her feet She swallowed once, twice, feeling her heart miss their beats, she shifted to one leg, feeling uncomfortable with the male not averting his eyes from her so not knowing what to do she whirled around and walked out, her brows furrowed in confusion, and confused as to why she was confused.

"yuuki! Where is your head? You almost kissed the tree just now" yori called out. Zero stood up to grab his friend to a chair.

"what were you thinking?" zero asked taking a seat. Yuuki gave an awkward laugh an quieted down and cleared her throat and shrugged

"that I could walk through the tree?" yuuki laughed again, and when no one joined her she frowned, twirling her hair with her finger

".. Guess I should improve my sense of humour" her friends rose a brow, she looked away, and her eyes found someone's, the guy from before, he was staring at her and also amused, by what she didn't know. She glanced around and noticed everyone kept glancing in the guy's direction and whispering.

"hey who is the guy?" yuuki asked her friends

"who?" her friends followed yuuki's gaze

"oh! Kuran kaname" yuuki turned to face them

"kuran kaname?, kuran? As in kuran academy?"

"yup that's him.." yori said.

Zero stood up

"I have to go ... Somewhere... Yori?" yuuki cocked her head to the side and backed kaname leaning back on her chair

"you don't have to hide it, I know what you guys do when you two start acting weird... It gross, so outta here you two buh bye.."

"see you in class" the couples walked away. Although yuuki kept saying she was disgusted by their act of love, she secretly envied them, they loved each other so much, she was a little bit jealous, but that wouldn't make her desperate, she was desirable not available although many relationships did not inspire her... Well about ninety nine percent of relationships she saw where totally stupid, nine percent was like a best friend relationship, one percent knew what they were in for, those she admired.

Kaname slipped into the chair beside her.

"why do you keep staring at me?" yuuki asked looking at him straight in the eyes even when her fingers twitched and she held her breath, for reasons she did not know.

"because you are beautiful..." yuuki gave a little snort

"nice try but those tricks do_ not_ work on me" yuuki said frowning and annoyed, she hated when guys did that. Looks like she just met another flirt.

"what tricks?" yuuki ignored him. Kaname chuckled

"I don't play tricks" yuuki sighed

"leave me alone? Why are you here?" why was beauty always wasted on the stupid ones, well since his father was rich... He owned the school, guess he earned it.

"because... You smell nice..." yuuki looked at him

"thanks! Now go stick you nose in roses they smell better" he leaned back in his chair

"you _are_ on my chair" kaname said taking a sip of his drink, yuuki rolled her eyes remembering the last night with the guy under the tree

"what's with you guys and territory, hontoni"

Kaname gave a little shrug and kept looking at her

"it's our nature" yuuki shook her head

"I'm out of here..."

"wait you won't even tell me your name?" kaname asked, yuuki halted, her mouth opening, but it closed when she remembered she'd probably only get screwed if she hung out with flirts, part of the reason she decided to become rude two years ago was to ward off the guys, to be able to say no, which was very hard for her to do before. She turned

"I like remaining a mystery..." she turned and walked away

Do not push that button at the bottom that says 'review' you sooo~ do not want to see what's going on there ;) even though kaname loves that button that say 'review' at the bottom of the page, he loves what going on there on the 'review' page which u get to when u press the 'review' button at the bottom and centre of this page...heheehe.. :D I warned ya :3


	3. Chapter 3

Hey y'all a new chapita is herrrree.. So I hope you don't like it but love it... Thank ya'll for the reviews ;))

Ok to answer ur question. Yuuki doesn't know who kaname is, in here I decided they shouldn't be siblings. Kuran academy is like cross academy with vampires and humans but yuuki knows nothing yet. Kuran family has the same goal as cross for vampires and humans together as one but he's not as crazy for it as cross. You and yuuki will find out later why kaname acts the way he does to yuuki, it very complicated, I'm still working on that though... Nd ur not supposed to know yet ;)... this chapter has something to do with it though but the real thing starts in chapito 7 (already written). If I could have I would have added mystery to the genre of this fic... Oh well

**Engagement**

Yuuki laid on her bed staring at the letter her mom sent her. She had blocked her mom on her phone so her mom had to send letters to her if she absolutely needed to talk to her. She peeled off the seal and took out the paper from the envelope.

_Dear yuuki,_

_It's a pity that you blocked me on your phone, it was not necessary though, since I really don't have anything to say to you but this._

_Stay away from the boys in school. You are engaged now, to someone who will take care of you well so you don't have to come back to this house anymore. Behave yourself. At the end of your exams you will meet him. Fortunately for you he is young and handsome and the richest around. That is all._

_Rukia_

Yuuki gaped at the small scribbled words on the paper, rage building up and she felt her heart pounding in her chest. She didn't bother reading the letter again.

"fucking useless woman trying to ruin my fucking life!" yuuki had a great urge to scream so very loud and throw things around, hoping they would all hit her mothers stinking face. She started pacing in her room, gritting her teeth together so much she didn't even care if they turned to powder, this was just the height. She gripped her hair and fell to the floor, she curled up on the floor making her self as small as possible. She rolled side to side, she felt something wet on her cheek, she reached up to touch it. Tears. She was crying, something she hadn't done in a very long time.

After about an hour, yuuki finally uncurled herself and cleaned her cheek. She checked her time, it was nine thirty. She decided to go out to take air.

[*]*[*]*[*]

It was chilly outside but the only thing yuuki felt was rage. There was no way she was getting married to someone she didn't know, she hadn't even gotten to college yet. She had decided to make her mom's life a living hell, just as her mom made her life one. She sighed and looked up and saw that she had walked up to the tree in the middle of the small circle, she took a deep breath and tried as much as possible to make her head blank. But how could she do so?. She sat under the tree and stared into the dark, feeling the chilly air bite her skin. Soon her lips parted started to move, something that she had found comfort in when her mom had started acting the way she did now. She started whispering her favourite song. A song that knew her so well, it described her so well, and it asked for what she needed the most

"bring me to life" she whispered in English, a language she learned to occupy herself

"call my name and save me from the dark" she stared heaven ward at the stars as she whispered the song

"save me from this nothing I've become... bring me life" she felt tears roll down her cheek

"wake me up inside" the tears rushed to fall of, looking for escape, something she couldn't do. They fell down hard.

She closed her eyes and the tears poured down like rain

"bring me to life" she dragged her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around it as she quieted down, she laid her head on her knees and closed her eyes.

[*]*[*]*[*]

She didn't know how long she stayed under the tree but she didn't care, even when her extremes became numb she didn't move. She was cold but she couldn't care less.

The smell of honeysuckle mixed with sadness drifted to him in the confines of his room as he read his books. His heart started to beat fast,

"annoying..." he muttered, frowning at the way he reacted. He got up from his chair and decided to go check out what was wrong with the girl.

It was when she heard the splish and splash she looked up, to find a man standing in front of her. She guessed it was the guy of before.

"you came back" he said, she stared up at his concealed face for a moment, then dragged her eyes down his fully male figure silently admiring it. Such broad shoulders, she would do anything to...to what? She looked away breaking her thoughts

"you gonna tell me to leave your territory again?" yuuki asked unwrapping her arms from her legs feeling very self conscious. He stood straight

"I never said that..." yuuki snorted

"really? what are you a werewolf?" she heard him chuckle, and felt a small smile tug at her lips

"... Close enough" she frowned again then pushed to get up, only for her knee to buckle under her she gasped falling to the floor, a pair of arms found their way around her waist holding her from colliding with the ground. His breath tickled her neck as he spoke

"how long have you been curled up here for your legs to give out". She swallowed and she sighed, trying hard not to think too much about the guy holding him, he helped her to the ground.

"thanks.." she said under her breath

"you're welcome.." she frowned, how the hell did he hear her.

" I dunno, maybe three hours?" there was silence then yuuki looked in his direction

"you were crying ..." he stated not asking. She cocked her head to the side

"you know you are very odd..."

"... Is that a good thing?" he asked in a serious tone

"... Yeah... I guess" she said not sure herself and absently rubbing at her arms, to feed off the chill.

"why were you crying?" he started pulling at his coat

"w-what are you doing?" an alarm started ringing in her head and the fact that he was the opposite sex was ringing in her head, she felt her heart start to pound in her chest. He looked at her, as he took his coat the rest of the way out of his body, yuuki started getting up, but sat still when she heard his voice.

"relax yuuki, you are cold aren't you?" he wrapped the coat around her shoulder, she clung to it at the neck as he sat back, catching the smell of him on the jacket, she frowned. Wait a second

"how the hell do you know my name?" there was silence for a few seconds

"oops?" was his only answer.

"how do you know my name?" she asked again

"... I read your... File.." she furrowed her brows.

"how to do you have access to those?, what class are you in?" she asked annoyance sipping into her voice.

"ah... I... Am a student of course ... But... I have access to a lot of things ... Like a prefect..."

"_like_ a prefect... So you are not a prefect... Then how come-"

"I have my ways yuuki,... It's nothing to be alarmed of, I'm not going to hurt you or anything, I just wanted to get to know the new student." yuuki looked away not buying his excuse, but she let it slide.

He silently laughed at the girls attitude, he found himself not able to stop smiling, so he took in a deep breath and controlled his voice. He was going to enjoy her with the little time he had with her.

"... Do you want to talk about it?" he asked in an impossibly soft voice

"about what?" yuuki asked, placing her arms in his jacket, the jacket arm was too long for her and it seemed to swallow up her arms in it, but she liked it, it covered her well, she made a fist with the arm of the coat and brought it to cover her mouth. The jacket smelt like him and it was very warm.

"why you were crying...?"

"oh... No... I... I'm fine... And how did you know I was crying?" she saw him look up to the night sky, so she looked up too, leaning her head on the bark of the tree.

"I have my ways..." he answered

"yeah... That's a very detailed explanation, thanks, now I am no longer confused.."

"you were confused?" yuuki frowned.

"ah... Somewhat..." the weirdly comfortable silence was only broken by the cries of the cricket.

"how was school today?... Meet anyone new?"

"it's was fine... I did meet many new people.."

"anyone specific?"

"uh... There's a guy... His name is kuran kaname... You know him right?" he hesitated for a bit

"yeah"

"he's just like you, you know... When I heard his voice I kinda thought he was you and he acts like you too... Unless everyone is territorial here then maybe I have made wrong assumptions."

"is that so?, do you like him?" she looked at him

"what do you mean?"

"do you like him?" yuuki made a face sure that he would not see it.

"dunno... he's very very handsome though.. Way more handsome than a face straight from a movie or magazine... And he has this really nice air around him, but also distant to... Like a royal air around him."

"so..."

"it's too bad I can't see your face though... And if I saw you in school I wouldn't be able to recognise you..."

"you'll see me soon... How about I meet you up tomorrow, during lunch time?"

"are you serious? You are going to come out day time? Because I was having my suspicions.."

"that..." kaname asked his gaze roaming all over her and her bare legs. He felt his fangs elongate, and the burning in his throat kick in, her bit his lip drawing blood.

"that you were a vampire or something... That would be cool you know..."

"... Yes it would..." kaname answered non too cheerfully as he spoke around his fangs.

"so where do I find you?" yuuki asked

"that is nothing for you to worry about.. I'll find you..." yuuki yawned feeling her eyes slowly close, but she struggled to stay awake

"ok ... I'm tired I think I'll go sleep" she took in a deep breath, intended for air but she inhaled a whole load of male scent. She blinked once then twice, wondering why her mind was becoming foggy, she swallowed and glanced at him.

"yeah sleep would be good" yuuki muttered, she slipped out of his jacket immediately shivering from the chilly air

"no give it to me tomorrow..." yuuki frowned

"no you gonna be cold" he Stood up and slipped her arms back into the jacket.

"I'm fine without it" yuuki found herself grinning

"perfect gentleman aren't ya" she said looking up at his tall figure, he was a bit pale, but that was probably just the moon highlighting his features. His long hair went wild in the wind, and image that would definitely hunt her in her sleep.

"now off you go.." yuuki nodded

"you should go get some sleep too... What is your name?" he leaned down to her ear and whispered with a rush of warm breath that tickled her ear making goosebumps to form on her arms despite the warm jacket and impulses travel down her spine making her want to squirm.

"I'll tell you tomorrow" then straightened

"why not now? That's probably the only way I'd recognise you"

"because I like remaining a mystery" yuuki stood there a moment staring at him with narrowed eyes. But she shrugged the feeling off.

"I understand although that is just so weird" she walked away... To her bedroom

Now we all know that button below remains a mystery and we love solving mysteries... Just like kaname does (^_^) so press it and review... If not ... (*_*) I'm coming to get ya...


	4. Chapter 4

Ok I guess I should just let u guyz in on a little secret... It was supposed to be a surprise ... Ok yuuki is.. Not gonna remain human... That's all I'm gonna tell ya ;). Yuuki's 'mother' is rukia cross not ruka... We'll meet the other characters later... from chapter 8 or nine (already written). I guess I should... I should post two chapters at a time? Ok I'll try my best.

F**ound you**

"come on yuuki!" yori pounded on her door

"in a second!" yuuki quickly adjusted her tie and hopped on one foot to the door as she tried to wear her shoe, she grabbed the locks and opened the door, to finding yori practically boncing on her feet, an angery look on her face

"can we go now?" yori asked

"yeah" yuuki stepped out her room and locked the door

"why did you sleep in today?" yori asked

"I didn't sleep early" yuuki replied as they strolled down the corridor with a few other students that usually didn't show up for breakfast. The only reason she even went there at all was because of yori.

"why? studied late?"

"nope went out for a walk" that was partly true the other part was because his scent on the coat was just too distracting and her dreams... Were...

"oh okay" they entered the dinning room

"but watch out for a certain territorial guy okay?" yuuki froze, and looked at yori

"who?" but yori had jumped away

"yay my favourite" she squealed and she hopped around.

Yuuki looked around the dining room in the girls dormitory, there weren't much students around.

"hey ain't you going to eat?" yori asked

"nope" she answered

" you are too thin, you need to gain at least twenty pounds" yori said

"yeah?... That's not happening... You know I don't like food

"then go get a slice of bread or something, you are a girl that's not healthy..." yuuki sighed and gave in.

She stood up to go get a slice of bread, her thoughts going back to what yori had said earlier. So yori knew who the guy was?.

She sat back at the table, and stared at her plate

"yori what territorial guy are you talking about?..."

"oh.. Its... Oh this is really good, you should try-"

"guy yori?"

"oh kuran kaname ... who else" her thoughts went back to the knee melting handsome face.

"yuuki... Why are you blushing?" yori asked mouth filled with food. Yuuki frowned.

"gosh yori you are the daughter of a respected noble yet you act like this? Didn't your mama teach you not to talk with your mouth filled with food?" yori stared at her

"are you falling for the guy yuuki? That's the first time I see you blush because of a guy" yuuki glared at yori

"please am not falling for anyone"

"no honestly... He's only going to hurt you... Word has been going around lately that he's engaged.."

"since when?"

"a few months ago.." for some reason that upset yuuki and she was guessing it was because of her own engagement

"let's go..." yuuki said pushing her untouched food away

"na ah...we going nowhere until you finish your food."

"fine!"

[*]*[*]*[*]

"we have a test today class..." the teacher said, yuuki leaned down to zero

"do they always give tests without telling us?"

"yeah..." zero answered

"ain't that beautiful..." yuuki muttered, she turned to find keita staring at her, looking at her in ways that if she was close to him she would have poked his eye with her pencil. He gave her a sneaky grin and nodded towards her. She only looked away at the test papers the teacher placed in font of her.

[*]*[*]*[*]

Yuuki placed her books in her locker and closed it. It wasn't surprising to find keita standing next to her. She locked the locker with her keys and placed it in her bag.

"hello babe" he slurred. Yuuki ignored him and walked away.

He followed her to the lunch ground. He sat next to her with yori and zero.

"guys do me a favour?" yuuki said.

"what?" both zero and yori asked sipping their drinks.

"tell this guy to keave me alone" yuuki said pointing at keita.

"the lady says you should leave her" zero said, all too seriously. Keita looked at zero

"you mind-"

"shut up and get out" yori said, for once serious. Keita glared at the couple, who were for some reason having attitudes.

"I'll be back tesoro" yuuki had the urge to throw up at 'tesoro'. When he left she looked at yori and zero.

"why the attitude?"

"because you wanted him gone? How else do you get rid of idiots like that?" zero answered

"oh... Thanks then" yuuki glanced around, her eyes searching for a certain someone.

"someone you looking for?" yori asked

"nope... I should go get a drink." she stood up and from the corner of her eye she saw keita follow her, she looked heaven wards, silently begging for the fool to leave her.

They both got to the counter at the same time and keita sat on the chair.

"what may I get you?"

"umm..."

"she'll get coffee.." keita answered. Yuuki glared at him

"no please I want hot chocolate"

"hot chocolate coming right up" yuuki walked away from him and sat on a chair when there were two chairs in between them. Keita grinned at her but she turned to look at the other direction. she would rather look at the walls than the guy behind her.

Warm breath tickled her neck

"I told you I'd be back.." keita said right behind her. Yuuki nearly jumped, she turned to meet his face just inches from her. She glared and pushed hard on his chest.

"get away from me!" yuuki nearly shouted. He only smiled, and touched his cheek. She slapped his hand away.

"come on..." yuuki sighed fustrated

"leave the lady alone... Keita" yuuki felt the chills run down her spine as she heard the voice, she couldn't mistake that voice

"kaname-Sama..." yuuki whirled around in her chair blowing at her bangs. Kaname was standing right in front of her. She watched keita leave, then she looked back at the handsome face, feeling her throat close. He walked towards her and sat on the chair next to her, her heart started hammering in her chest. She could have sworn it was the territorial guys voice she heard. But it was kaname that was sitting next to her.

"thanks for that" yuuki said. Kaname just stared at her.

"what?" yuuki asked

"nothing" he said as he continued to stare at her

'then why are you staring at me like that?"

"just admiring your beauty..." yuuki was glad she had parents with beautiful appearances.

"oh?" yuuki said.

Yuuki glanced around thinking why the territorial guy didn't come looking for her yet.

"Ma'am your drink.." the waiter said. Yuuki glanced at the cup in front of her

"thank you..."

"expecting someone?" kaname asked, yuuki glanced sharply at him. That voice again. She looked at kaname properly. His pale skin, his long dark brown hair, eyes the swimmed between red and brown. She looked down at his broad chest and long legs. She narrowed her eyes on him. She leaned forward. Kaname blinked at their close proximity.

"uhh yuuki are you alright?" kaname asked as she cocked her head on his neck, smelling him. He knew what he was doing, he'd allowed her name to slip through his lips, and he also knew why she was smelling him. He couldn't help but smile

"aha!" she drew back and looked up at his amused face

"how the hell do you know my name?" kaname couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips.

"oops?" yuuki's eyes widened

"it _is_ you!" kaname feigned a frown

"what about me?" yuuki narrowed her eyes and poked at his chest.

"don't you dare play that game with me, you are the territorial guy" kaname smirked

"took you long enough..." yuuki sat back on her chair gaping. Her eyes roaming all over him. A smile of satisfaction on her lips.

"why didn't you tell me?" yuuki asked

"I thought it would be fun..." yuuki raised one of her brows.

"oh!.." she dug into her bag and brought out his coat

"I realised it was you school coat" she glanced at the one he was wearing

"and you seem to have a lot"

"yes I do" she looked around the hall. Everyone had stopped drinking and were looking at them

"why are they staring at us?" when she didn't hear a reply she looked at kaname who propped his head on the arm with his elbow on the counter. She blinked.

"what do you think?" kaname asked. Yuuki furrowed her brows and looked back at the crowd, suddenly her face lit up

"oh! I almost forgot you are kuran kaname, the son of the owner of the school."

Kaname frowned a little, tempted to tell the truth, but she continued

"oh so that's why you told me that was your spot?" she raised her brow at him and continued

"but it's not yours it's your fathers, so you don't actually own it, your dad does, meaning I can hang out wherever I want without-" she heard kaname chuckle, she looked at kaname and blushed

"sorry, I'm babbling aren't I.." yuuki stirred her drink

"its okay, you look cute when you blab" yuuki grunted.

"so you are a student here?.." she asked before taking a sip of her drinking, wincing a little at how hot it was.

"...not really... I spend most of my time in the library.."

"why aren't you in school" an emotion flicked across his face but it was so fast yuuki couldn't grab hold of it.

"it's okay if you don't want to say it" yuuki replied, she didn't like answering many questions herself.

"I have to go anyway.. I left my friends hanging"

"wakaba sayori and kiryuu zero eh?" he asked

"yup that's them... So see ya" she stood up and walked away.

Kaname stared at his jactet on the counter. The smell of honeysuckle was so strong it nearly overwhelmed him even from this distance all thanks to his heightened senses. He looked at her retreating figure and a red veil covered his eyes for a few seconds. He face became blank as he stared at the crowd that pretended to go back to what they were doing before. He sighed and picked up his jacket. As he held it, his throat started burning. Not good.

"what took you so long?" zero asked.

"guys I have to tell you something..." zero and yori looked at each other, then looked at yuuki

"what's up" yori asked. Yuuki closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she opened her eyes again and blurted

"I'm engaged"

There we go, so what do ya think?

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Yo! New update y'all so hope you enjoy it. And thank u guyz sooo much for the reviews .. It does a lot of encouraging ;).

**I'm your knight**

_"get out! Get out! You are the cause of everything!" yuuki squirmed under her mom's physical abuse._

_"Mommy-"_

_"I am not your mother!"_

_"Mo-"_

_"shut up" rukia slapped yuuki hard on the face and pushed her aside, almost knocking her small form over. Yuuki stared at her arms covered in bruises. She stared at it as if it wasn't her own body. All the while, not a single tears had let loose_

Yuuki woke up from her slumber with a headache. She moaned and rubbed her temple. She checked her time it was one in the morning. She pushed the bed covers over her bare legs and got out of bed. She was in shorts and a tank top. She took out a long brown coat that reached just above her knee, she did everything automatically, something that she had been doing a lot lately. She belted the coat around the waist and went out of her room, still rubbing her temple.

[*]*[*]*[*]

"ugh, stupid headache" she muttered as she got out of the girls dormitory. She went into the woods, no destination in mind. She had forgotten to tie her hair so it went wild all around her face. It was very dark here, but she didn't mind. It was just the woods in the school just the same as in day time. The wind blew around her soothing her headache a little. She walked and walked kicking at little pebbles.

The scent of of her delicious blood mixed with honeysuckle reaches his nose and he smiled, she smelt just like her father. Sweet. Nearly irresistable. It was just a matter of time before she was his.

Her feet had started to hurt when she felt someone watching her. She felt the chills, there was no mistake. Someone was watching her. Her ears perked up as if to hear something. She started to head out of the woods since the headache was starting to fade.

She didn't halt when she heard the snap of a twig. She only increased her pace a little. She didn't glance around, there were just probably other students around.

"woah" she whispered

"hello yuuki" she placed her hand on her chest where her heart would be.

"keita? What are you doing here?" she asked glancing around. He placed his hands in his pockets and stared at her. It gave a dark look, one that yuuki didn't not like at all. Involuntarily she took a step back.

"what are _you_ doing here?" he asked as he walked towards her. Yuuki had a strange urge to run, but he was just keita

"I just came for air..." he kept walking towards her

"I have a habit of doing that" yuuki couldn't help the quake that formed on her last word. He stood just an arm from her. It was dark. Too dark. There was silence and he looked too ... Dark.

He stepped forward again, and yuuki took the same number of steps back

"why did you do that?" keita asked. Yuuki glanced around, and decided to stop since she wasn't looking for anything, so she stared at the male in front of her, her hands still in her pocket. A small voice at the back of her mind screamed, _run _. But she stood her ground. Run for what, and too where? She barely knew her ways around her

"do what?" she replied

"you stepped back" yuuki cocked her head and stared up at him.

"you... Stepped forward.." she replied in a near whisper

"maybe I wanted to kiss you" yuuki narrowed her eyes then shrugged

"maybe I didn't want you to" she saw him bring his hands to his mouth.

"why is that? Because of kuran kaname?" yuuki's mouth twisted.

"no-"

"then-"

"I have to go.." yuuki quickly jumped in.

"you are going no where". Yuuki started panicking, but she knew at the moment it would do her no good. He leaned down

"kaname is not here to save you this time.." he whispered

"save me from what? You?" in a flash he was right behind her and his arms around her waist. Yuuki had no time to even gasp.

"let her go... Keita-san and never lay your hands on her again.." keita immediately obliged to the voice's wishes, stepping back and creating a distance between yuuki and himself.

Kaname came into view in all black

"this is the last time I will tell you that". She turned to see keita bow

"yes sir" she looked at kaname

"good now leave" she turned when she heard no reply. Keita was gone. Like he was never there.

"what the hell?" yuuki whispered, she turned sharply to face kaname only to stumble back at his close proximity.

"yuuki it is not safe to go outside at night.."

"wha-...what just happened? How the hell did he do that? One second he's in my front and the next his right behind-" yuuki shut up abruptly as she felt his hands in her hair. She looked up at him.

"you are very tempting yuuki... You know that?... Did I tell you, you smell like honeysuckle?" yuuki blinked. His voice was hoarse. She swallowed, feeling heat rise up to her cheeks.

"you look so beautiful when you blush" if possible yuuki blushed more. His fingers was still in her hair. Caressing. She loved the feel of it. She's always loved it when someone was running there hands through her hair or combing it. She's once told yori when she was combing her hair and yori had gone nuts saying she would never brush her hair for her again.

"how can you tell if I'm blushing or not?, its dark" yuuki said

"I have-"

"don't... Stop saying 'I have my ways'" yuuki tried to mimic his voice, but it came out awkward.

"do I sound like that?"

"nothing like that at all" she heard him give a silent laugh.

"why are you always out at night?" yuuki asked wanting to close her eyes to the feel of his hands in her hair

"why are you always out at-"

"your answer first" yuuki cut in.

"because of you..." yuuki looked up at him.

"yeah I believe you."

"you should" he brought his long fingers down her hair, to the side of his face, stopping to feel the softness of her cheeks going lower down her chin to her neck, waiting to feel the rapid pulse in her neck.

"why is your heart beating so fast yuuki?" he asked

"uh... Why don't you ask my heart" yuuki avoided the question.

"are you sure?"

"yeah" kaname placed his hands at the back of her neck ducked his head and placed his mouth on her neck. Yuuki jumped

"woah! Kaname what are you doing?" kaname didn't answer too busy getting drunk in the smell of her blood. Her hands darted in all direction trying to push him off her. Her hands roamed around his chest and shoulder.

"g-get away from my neck" yuuki said, making a fistful of his hair. She shrieked nearly jumping out of her skin as he her licked her neck. She pulled at his hair.

"kaname! Stop!" yuuki exclaimed

"but you smell so good" he nuzzled her neck and yuuki nearly squirmed as chills went up and down her spines

"you know you- look at me- ugh get off my neck!" he finally pulled away, allowing a rush of cold air bite at the skin where he'd licked her. She brought her hand to her neck, ignoring her fast beating heart.

"what did you do that for?"

"you smell good" yuuki rolled her eyes.

"you are very... Weird... I'm going back to my room"

"I'll walk you to your door" he placed his hands around her waist.

"what are you? My knight?"

"I could be"

"well can you do that without holding me?"

"I have to protect my lady from the wicked wind now" yuuki sighed and gave in knowing she wouldn't be able to get him off her. She had to admit. She loved the feeling of the male beside her and holding her. Did that make her desperate?.

The wind was so hard it blew yuuki's coat open. She turned around so the wind hit her back instead.

"sorry..." she forgot about the coat and tried to keep her hair tamed.

"yuuki I don't think its a good idea to tempt me like this, out here, in the dark, in those clothes."

"what?" yuuki looked down at her clothes, the coat had blown apart, she still tried to keep her hair tamed, missing the red glow of kaname's eyes. Kaname bit his lower lip until the taste of blood reached his tongue. The burning in his throat increased. And he thought just one taste, just a little.

He took slow steps towards her as she tried to put the elastic band on her hair.

He reached out and held the sides of the coat pulling them tightly closed with the belt.

"ugh..." she finally had her head packed.

"sorry again... And what was that you were saying about my clothes?" yuuki asked as she smothered her jacket. Kaname stared at her for a bit before entwining his arm with hers.

"oh it was nothing... Off we go to your dormitory... And remember don't walk out late at night"

"why do_ you_ walk out late at night?" yuuki asked enjoying the slow but windy walk with the guy beside her.

"I told you, because of you" yuuki looked up at him.

"you are a bad liar" yuuki said

"but I'm not lying" yuuki nodded

"sure.. I believe you"

"they sacarsm is an ugly trait in women"

"is it?"

"you are an exception" yuuki found herself smiling.

"good to know, knight".

So~ y'all know what I want.

A review... I have a high affinity for it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok i so do not Like where vk is going. has anyone read chapter 91? pls **

**Share with me please?. thaank u all for your support and reviews ;) means **

**A lot to me**

**Confrontation with Returnee**

" good morning class... As we all know our pretty student here travelled to the US and now she's back... You are welcome please take a seat"

Yuuki was too busy sticking her nose in the book to notice the newly returned student, until she heard a small voice by her side

"oi.. You are on my seat" yuuki was confused for a second, she looked at the teacher but he wasn't there. The whole class where staring at the two girls. She looked up and stared at the pretty blonde in front of her.

" did you say something?" yuuki asked. The girl looked around and everyone pretended to be getting comfortable in their chair, or opening a book, or shifting around. When she looked back at yuuki, everyone turned their attention at the two girls.

"you are on my seat girl.." the girl repeated. Yuuki sat back on her chair, staring at the girl and rotating the pen between her finger.

"I could have sworn I saw no name on the chair... _Girl_.." the class started muttering, some wide eyed. The girl gave a little smirk

"you are new here aren't you?..." the girl asked leaning towards yuuki.

"so you don't know how the games are played here.." yuuki leaned forward too.

"oh.. don't worry I know how to break the rules... And..." yuuki took a glance at her feet

"when those cute little legs... Get tired of standing... Make them move and find a seat" yuuki leaned back in here chair still flicking her pen, as the face of the girl lost it's smirk and became blank.

"little human brat like you... You are worthless to me" yuuki grunted

" well then... Run along with those ... _Inhumane_ _worthy_ legs of yours.." yuuki gave her a cherry smile, just as the teacher walked in.

"oh! I see you are already getting acquainted with the new student... Why don't you take a seat next to her?" the teacher said opening his book. The new girl gave the teacher a small smile

"ofcourse" the girl looked at yuuki, who formed a path for her to the other side of the table, and gesturing with her hands. The girl adjusted her bag and walked past yuuki to the seat beside her.

Yuuki stuck her nose in her book again. One of Her favourite subject being Math. But she wasn't enjoying it right now. Her thoughts kept drifting to ... Other things, no matter how hard she tried to concentrate.

After one frustrating hour with the loss in concentration all thanks to a certain someone in black and wild hair, and delicious looking lips. She glanced at the blondie beside her who was looking at her with a smile and twirling her hair with her fingers. All the weirdo's around me, she thought. She leaned down towards yori and whispered.

"I'm going to the ... Somewhere I'll see you guys later" yori turned to her

"you better be fast because I want to speak with you"

"... Really? Why didn't you just come to my room yesterday night?" yuuki watched as the blush creeped on yori's face as she glanced at zero who also glanced at her and grinned. yori looked back at yuuki but not meeting yuuki eyes

"I... I was ... Occupied" yuuki raised a knowing eyebrow

"oh~ were guys going to tell me when you did _it_? Huh? Huh? Gosh I don't even know where I stand anymore... I also want to talk to you..." yuuki glanced at zero

"you can bring him along if you are comfortable with us talking about... A certain something with him there" yuuki stood up leaving yori's not able to look at either zero and yuuki, before yuuki left the class she saw zero place him arm around yori shoulder and pull her close. She smiled as she entered the non too crowded hall way. She did kind of envy their relationship, but she always thought her novels where enough. So now she was going to check out the person that has been occupying her mind for no reason all day... Maybe something was wrong with her?.

"library library library" she muttered as she tried to find her way. Someone was walking towards her with his face in his book, turning pages and she stood in front of him.

"um excuse me, could you please show me the way to the library?" yuuki asked with a sweet smile, he stared at her dazed for a few seconds until yuuki spoke again.

" first turn on your right, the second door on your right" the male said pointing in the direction without taking his eyes of of her.

"ah... merci beaucoup" yuuki said again as she walked passed him, him muttering

"y-your welcome".

She took his directions and twisted the knob to the library, she parted the door slightly, cocking her head to the side, she frowned then opened it enough to let her though.

She gaped as she stared rooted to the ground. She didn't even know when she gulped. She looked up at topless shelves filled with books. It was too dark for a library but she couldn't care less. Finally her feet moved and her mouth parted

"woah..." it was huge and beautiful she almost started crying again. Her hands brushed the back of the books. It was dustless.

"so huge..." she mumbled. She walked in circles trying to take everything in, she tried to see the end of books, nearly falling over

"oh my gosh"

"do you like it?" a voice asked

"like it? I love- what the" she whirled around to find kaname leaning against one of the shelf of books.

"oh... Hi!... Oh" she glanced around

"yes .. It's .." she swallowed

"amazing, I haven't seen a library this bi- humongous before" she looked back at him, he wasn't dressed in his school uniform.

"glad you like it" he pushed away from the shelf and walked towards her.

"let me show you around" yuuki watched unable to say anything as he slipped an arm around her waist and lead her.

Yuuki had lost track of time and with all that kaname had told her, she was dazed, she jumped when her watch started ringing. Kaname stared at her.

"something wrong?" yuuki checked her watch

"no.. It's an alarm... Just in case I forget to go back to class... I have fifteen more minutes" kaname chuckled

"are you that forgetful?"

"no... I mean... Not really... Just in case" yuuki sighed

"you shouldn't worry, I won't let you miss your class" kaname smirked a second thought going through his mind. Maybe he should?.

"so you don't go for classes?" kaname folded his arm and leaned his back on the table behind him.

"no... I'm not really a student" yuuki shifted her weight to one leg and folded her arms

"then... Why are you here... Because of the library?"

"no... I'm here ... To... Monitor the ... School" yuuki cocked a brow

"monitor? Isn't that the job of the principal?"

"well there are many things a principal can't do.." yuuki knew he was playing around the subject not getting to the answer and not wanting to.

"so why do you have the school uniform?" kaname glanced around

"because I like the design..."

"yeah.. I believe you " kaname shook with laughter.

"oh... Am I interrupting something?" a voice said, yuuki turned her head

"oh it's you again..." the girl said, the girl turned her direction to kaname

"I'm back..miss me?" she walked towards kaname and kissed his cheek.

"sara..." the girl turned and looked at yuuki

"so I see you are having fun with the new girl... Don't worry kaname... I'm here..." sara twirled kaname's hair in her finger.

"I should ... Go.." yuuki whirled around, annoyed, her heart not right.

"yuuki..." yuuki halted and looked over her shoulder.

"I'll see you ... later..." kaname said. yuuki stared for a few seconds and nodded knowing what he meant, she then glanced at sara who frowned at her and their silent communication, before looking up at kaname, wrapping her arms around his waist, yuuki turned not wanting to see what would happen next, she walked out the library.

[*]*[*]*[*]

Yuuki was not happy at all when she went to join zero and yori.

"so where did you go for over thirty minutes yuuki?" zero asked as yuuki flopped on her chair, lifelessly.

"I was with kaname" yori raised a brow and glanced at zero.

"why? What were you doing for over thirty minutes?"

*sigh*

"we were In the library..."

"... doing what?" the couples asked. Yuuki made a face at them

"we were at the library what do you do in the library?" the couples exchanged a look, then looked back at yuuki. Yuuki rolled her eyes.

".. Don't pretend. Okay he showed me around. Have you been there? It gigantic"

"so ... Why do you look so pale?" yuuki sighed

"I don't know... Guess I'm sick? ... It started when what's her name?... Sara came in"

There was silence.

"what happened when sara came..?" the couples asked again.

"she walked up to him kissed him on the cheek and I walked away-look I dunno what is wrong with me, it just started when sara came in" the couples stared at yuuki before yori spoke

"with all the novels you read... You still don't get it do you?" yuuki frowned.

"I thought I was suppose to get my problems solved with a doctor not... Novels... Get what?". zero gave a long whistle and yori shook her head.

"where did we go wrong with you?" yori said feigning sadness. Yuuki just kept frowning

"you know what's wrong with me?" yori stopped shaking her head to stare blankly at yuuki, zero just kept shifting in his chair, clearing his throat like he got it clogged up or something.

"what are you guys doing? Just tell me what's wrong if you kno-" yori burst into tears.

"your jealous!" zero hide a smile.

"...I'm ... Holy shoot!" yuuki hammered the table with her fist, when the bell started ringing.

"damn! Double damn! No make that triple!"

"I am so coming to your room to night" yori literally jumped in her chair. Both girls glanced at sulking zero.

"its too bad you're not a girl zero" yori said, she kissed him on the cheek

"but I'll tell you everything tomorrow"

"hey!" yuuki said

"can't have a secret anymore?" the couples exchanged a look and grinned at yuuki

"no" they both said.

Yeppie another chapito done.

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Voila, a new(r) chapter has been placed at your(r) feet, *bow*.. Ehehe ... Enjoy. *slip into the darkness*

Btw I try to change ma mistakes ;)

**Impatience**

"oi! I didn't know it was him! I just saw him under the tree"

"but did he do anything?"

"no... We just ... Talked..that's all... What was he supposed to do?"

Yori sighed.

"yuuki you can't go around at night here."

"why not?" yuuki asked flipping through pages

"its dangerous..."

"what is so dangerous? Kaname? Because he is like the nicest person I've met so far"

"but you are falling or should I say have fallen for him..." yuuki rolled her eyes and laid on her bed with yori sitting Chinese style on her bed.

"how many times do I have to tell you I am not and I haven't and I don't plan to" yori stared at yuuki.

"you can't fall for him yuuki... He's dangerous.."

"gosh... Yori he's not that bad"

"I don't want to tell you 'I told you so'"

"you won't" the were quiet for a few minutes with only the sound of yori flipping through pages.

"you know you don't have to read those notes, you grab them like magnets the first time you read them" yuuki said

"you are the one to talk" yuuki chuckled.

"lucky me then"

"so what are you going to do about your ... Engagement?" yuuki looked at the canopy on her bed.

"why does she hate me so much" yuuki muttered, yori did not reply just stared at her friend.

"I can see why my dad broke of the marriage, who knows where he is now... I don't know what I'll do with the engagement... But there is no way I'm marrying anyone."

"I'm with you for anything... You know that right?" yuuki reached over and patted yori's hands

"I know..." yuuki flipped on her tummy

"so where are we going tomorrow?" yori returned to her happy attitude

"so not telling you! Haha" yuuki glared and threw he a pillow that landed right on her face.

[*]*[*]*[*]

Yuuki twisted in her bed, not able to stop looking at the door and not able to get sleep. She checked her time it was one in the morning.

After about thirty minutes of restlessness, yuuki decided she would go crazy if she stayed in bed another second. Yuuki pushed the bed covers and got out of bed. She took a head band and tied up her mid back length hair. She took a black jacket this time, slipping in her knee length boots. As she dressed yori's words kept echoing in her,

'you can't fall him yuuki... He's dangerous..'.

But it was a distant whisper.

[*]*[*]*[*]

She smiled as the wind did not disturb her much, actually she welcomed it. She closed her eyes as she was engulfed in the darkness and wind. She looked up at the moon happy that she didn't get blind when she looked at it as she would if she did the sun. She stretched along the old tree. She looked at the tree and circled around it. There wasn't much about the tree, but one thing very outspoken about the tree was that is was isolated. Just like she was.

She sat down on the ground and looked up at the moon, not knowing why she was in such a good mood.

"mood swings I guess?" she whispered. The heavy wails of the desperate wind was her only answer. She dragged her knees in and smiled at the full moon. She didn't look away from the moon when she felt someone slip beside her. They were silent for a few minutes.

"you are in a good mood" his slick voice said.

"care to tell me why?"

"... Do I have to have a reason to be in a good mood?" yuuki turned slightly so she was able to look at him

"no... But there could have been a reason..." yuuki smiled and closed her eyes as a whoosh of wind hit her face.

"actually I don't know why. I couldn't sleep and I was restless just a few minutes ago and now I'm happy.." yuuki sighed in content.

"why were you restless?" yuuki nearly snorted. Like she'd tell him the reason.

She looked at him, thinking did she really ... 'clear throat'. Well as her eyes roamed all over him, she found herself not able to stop smiling.

"why are you smiling" she frowned and looked away.

"d-do I have to have a reas-"

"there was a reason for that smile" kaname interrupted staring at yuuki's face trying as much as possible not to look below.

Yuuki pulled her collars up and tucked in her chin.

"I am not telling you"

"but I'll find out soon enough" it was odd that she'd spent much time alone with him without him pouncing on her like some guys did the minute they are alone with a girl. She turned to look back at him. The two stared at each other. Something invisible passing through them. Neither one of them wanted to back down from the stare. Until finally yuuki spoke.

"so what's the deal with sara?" she asked in a surprisingly soft voice that sounded foreign to her ears. She looked away, her voice firmer

"is she your girlfriend?"

"why do you care?" kaname asked

"I don't. I'm simply just want to know"

"she is" yuuki blinked at the moon, a frown creeping on her face, until he continued.

"not my girlfriend" the frown still remained on yuuki's face.

"why Not? She seems to be into you"

"one day and you can already tell?" yuuki slid lower on the tree until finally she lying flat on the ground. She closed her eyes, wanting to sleep and dream off. A place where she can be totally free, with no limits.

"yeah" yuuki whispered.

Kaname folded his arms in front of him to keep from touching the woman laying in front of him. He felt his fangs elongate and pierce his lips. He swallowed once, twice, but it only seemed to fuel his thirst. A red veil flashed in front of his eyes for just the briefest moment. She was a beauty. He licked his lips as he stared at her full red lips. His eyes roamed her body and finally he dragged his eyes away. There will be times when he'd have his fill, just not now. He held his breath to stop the smell of honeysuckle from reaching him. He closed his eyes for . Why deprive himself now?. Because he had to be sure of her first. He cursed himself at his impatience.

"you know what's weird?" her little voice broke the silence, she shook with a little laughter. Something that seemed to warm his abdomen. So pretty.

"its so odd that I point out weird stuff when everything around me is weird" he listened and hung onto every word she said.

"it how you are always here when I'm here... Do you have a way of telling?. Any answer apart from 'I have my ways'" he smiled. Cute little thing.

"you have a lovely scent, one I wouldn't want to stay away from" yuuki opened her eyes.

"and you can smell me from such distance? Waow its either you need medical attention or I need to get checked out" he laughed.

"don't worry you understand soon enough"

"what? Why not now?"

"because it will spoil...the fun" yuuki raised a brow.

"you and fun... So what do you do when you are not in the library?"

"stalking you" yuuki closed her eyes smiling

"you say that like its a good thing" he shook his head, and looked up at the moon. Yuuki watched him watch the moon, although she couldn't see much.

"so you are not a werewolf or a vampire"

"why do you say so?" kaname looked down at her letting their eyes meet.

"you come out at day time and you don't change into a werewolf during the full moon."

"is that a good thing?" yuuki shrugged

"I'm a little disappointed though" kaname smiled thinking she did not know what she was getting into.

"but I'm still handsome"

"and arrogant" yuuki added.

Kaname watched as she wrapped her arms around her body, wishing badly it was his body. How long left? Too much. it seemed all his training was slipping out of hand all because of the small woman sleeping in front of him. But he had forever. But she didn't. Damn.

**Kkk I knooowwww short chapter,... But you all know I update fast okay?... **


	8. Chapter 8

** Scarlet's Name haha it's totally fine, thank u all 4 the reviews it very motivating**

**Flight**** and frustration**

"what brings you here father?"

"isn't my son happy to see me?"

"how is mother?"

"oh she's lovely as always..."

Kaname took a bottle of whiskey and poured into a glass as his father examined his room excitedly.

"father..." kaname said almost impatiently.

"how did you get in here without getting noticed anyway?"

"you know you are always too curious... I'm still wondering who you got that trait from"

Haruka picked up a picture of a girl and examined her from all angles.

"oh I can see why you chose to stay here" he said rubbing his imaginary beards

"father you know she's with me because-"

"I know, I know" haruka dropped the picture on kaname's table and walked over to the couch and plopped on it.

"so! What game are we going to play? Checkers? Backgammon? Chess?-"

*sigh..* kaname pushed away from the bar and sat in front of his father.

"tell me" haruka waved his hands at his son.

"come on! We can have a father and son time" kaname bowed his head in depression.

[*]*[*]*[*]

"why do you guys do such advanced stuff in high school... I feel like I'm in the university..."

"well... The kuran standards are way different from many other schools... And only brilliant students like you can gain schorlarship into the school" yuuki nodded as she tried to take in everything from the text book.

"and it's surprising you got such high scores from our last test."

"yeah... It was pretty..."

"hard?" yori asked

"no... Different... Ugh I'm confusing myself... Oh well... Why so many languages... Most especially french?"

"well.. I don't really know... But the kuran wanted it that way. Who knows how many languages kuran kaname speaks... I manage two myself I'm not so enthusiastic... You are good in English and you are trying in your french"

"yeah... But Spanish? They are killing me..."

"so... That..." yori cleared her throat

"engagement thing.. What are you gonna do about it?" yuuki sighed and stared at her text book.

"I have to break the engagement"

"but you don't know whom you are engaged to..."

"I don't care... I won't do what's she says... I meeting him in two weeks anyway... After the final exams..."

"oh ... Right... Who know you may like him-"

"yori.." both girl flipped themselves on their belly.

"sorry" yori frowned.

"I.. I just.."

"I'll be fine yori... I'll be fine"

"so how is it going with kaname?" yori asked. Yuuki had finally changed yori's view on kaname. But yori still had reservation. But she found out that kaname may not be too bad.

"what do you mean?" yuuki buried her face in her book. Yori raised a brow and snorted

"what do you mean what do I mean? You know what I mean ... Tsk... So still upset with sara for flirting with him? Or should I say... Jealous" yuuki blew a heavy sigh

"I wasn't jealous!... he's not my boyfriend, we are not going out... So I have nothing to be upset with her for" yuuki rushed to explain for the hundredth time to yori. No matter how intelligent yori was, she managed to be thick skulled too.

"yeah right... So very true... You know yuuki..." yori twirled her hair round in her hair. But she just trailed off.

"what?" yuuki asked. Yori shook Her head.

"no it's nothing.. Just keep reading you don't want to fail that test."

[*]*[*]*[*]

"I won again!" haruka exclaimed.

"ok ok another go.." kaname stared hard at his father. It was already their fourth game and kaname was getting agitated by the minute.

"I think it's time you tell me why you are really here" haruka excitedly rearranged the chess board.

"kaname... Fine fine I'll tell you" haruka's face became serious for the first time since he came to school that day.

"I have to get to juuri soon anyway... I can already feel her agitation..." kaname took a drink from his third glass of whiskey and stared at haruka as he slowed his pace in arranging the board. He took the king piece and examined it.

"we found him... Cross.. We found kurosu kaien." kaname's eyes narrowed. The room was silent. Haruka examined his son's face.

"he's in Rome."

"when did you find out?" haruka leaned back in his chair, his handsome face all serious.

"a few hours ago, I thought you'd want to know... If you could get to him before... Rido does... I really do not want to be part of this, I'm sure you know that.."

"I understand that completely..."

"I still do not know why you want to be part of this" haruka flipped his piece around.

"you know what he has can hurt a lot of humans...and especially vampires.. " haruka sighed.

"ok so... How are you so sure that this girl can help you?, it would be bad to drag her into this... And what were you thinking in getting her engaged?" kaname waved his hand at him.

"you know why, it's the only way to get him close."

"I don't see any progress, he's actually getting farther and farther away from Japan."

"... It just needs time... He knows my reputation and he wouldn't want his daughter under me" haruka nodded and got up. Pouring a drink for himself.

"well so are you going to Rome or what?" kaname sighed and nodded.

"well then I already got you booked. Just go to the airport, a private plane is waiting for you there" kaname nodded.

"hai... Arigatou" haruka hit his son on the head and took a sip of his drink, then gave a toothy smile.

"no problem yo!"

"I told you, don't use the modern language, you don't know how ridiculous you look.". Kaname rubbed the back of his head.

"so how is it going with the human girl?"

"it's fine..." kaname said rooted to his spot. Haruka stared at him and raised a brow.

"well?..." haruka said

"it's fine father... Everything's going as planned..." haruka nodded.

"well gotta go"

"alright when's my flight?"

"oh! almost forgot... One hour from now"

"what?" kaname nearly roared. Haruka closed his eyes as the forces of the wind hit him nearly pulling the skin from his teeth.

"ehehehe... Sorry.. I forgot to tell ya" in the blink of an eye haruka was gone leaving a glaring kaname.

He zipped and zapped around the room in a headache causing motion, trying to get a few things packed before he missed his flight.

[*]*[*]*[*]

"just one more week for exams and school will be over..." yori exclaimed hugging zero.

"how's the exam going so far yuuki?" zero asked. Yuuki was in a daze so she didn't answer.

"yuuki!"

"what?" yuuki looked around sharply until her eyes flickered between zero and yori.

"what?" yuuki said again. yori shrugged.

"told you.." yori said as she twirled zero's silver hair in her finger.

"told him what?" yuuki asked looking between them.

"that you've been moody ever since kaname-san disappeared.." yori replied.

"I am no-"

"zip it yuuki. If you don't want to tell us the truth, you might as well not say anything" yori said. Yuuki looked away biting her lips.

"yori... You shouldn't have said that. She has her reasons" zero nuzzled yori's neck.

"hungry?" yori whispered. Yuuki just shook her head.

"ugh... Ok fine! I may have been moody lately and I definitely have reasons but how can you link that to ... Kaname?" yori rolled her eyes.

"there you go again... Why won't we link it to him... This all started after he left..."

"well it could also be because of my exams and because I'm meeting my supposed fiance in week" yori stared at yuuki.

"we all know you are not worried about seeing your fiance and definitely nothing with your exams because you could pass those exams without even opening a note"

"you exaggerate..."

"figure of speech"

"ok stop it you two... Ok yuuki I think it's time you talked..." zero said

They were all silent. Yuuki watched the lake... It was a nice thing for them to get her off school, take her around.. So maybe she could at least tell them... They were her best friends... And if she didn't tell them.. Who would she tell?.

"ok... Fine I'll tell you" yuuki sighed.

"ok... Yes I have been a little moody"

"a lot" yori interrupted. Zero pinched her waist and she yelped.

"sorry"

"and yes it has something to do with kaname" she looked at the both of them. She wasn't comfortable talking about her feelings but she could try.

" he left a week ago.. And he didn't say anything to me. I know it is none of my business, that he's just someone I met here, nothing to each other, but I can't help but feel moody. I guess I'm... Ugh" yuuki rolled her eyes.

"crushing on him?"

"honey your not crushing on him, your no longer in middle school, your crazy about him, I tell you, you. Are. In. Love" yori said seriously.

"whatever..." yuuki bowed her head and thought back on how sad she was when she stood by the tree that night and he wasn't there. She came the next night, but he still didn't come. The next day she'd gone to the library only to find sara there. They hadn't spoken. She couldn't help but take his disappearance without telling her personal.

"shoot... This is why I hate falling for someone one" yuuki glared at the river.

"everythings going to be fine yuuki" zero tried to reassure her.

"no, nothing will be fine unless I ditch this feelings I have for him" yori smiled.

"it's a good thing to be in love"

"but it ain't good when that feeling ain't returned" yuuki replied.

"how do you know it's not returned" both zero and yuuki looked at yori.

"what? He is ... Male and he is bound to fall for someone..."

"you are forgetting he's engaged?" zero said. Yuuki sighed and layed back on the ground and closed her eyes.

"guys.. Just stop... Just... I don't want to talk about this.."

Ya! That's pretty much it! Review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Heck! I just saw I few vk (kaname x yuuki to be specific ;) ) wallpapers and they are amazing! I've been wanting to fast forward this fic to get to this chapter where things start happening. So yeah finally here! Thank u guz so much for the reviews**

**for the question. Is kaname going to be biting yuuki soon?... :D ... Who knows?... I luv killing ppl with suspense, I like being on the giving end on this part... So I feel you aww ^_^ but don't worry, I'm not up for bad endings or anything. Enjoy**

**A Visit From A Friend?**

"hello yuuki..."

"..."

"I hope you read the letter I sent you and did what I asked of you because I don't want any complications"

"..."

"your fiance was not able to make it today...so unfortunately I have to take you home... But I change my mind, I booked a hotel for you to stay for the month"

"..."

Rukia looked up at yuuki who was busy examining her nails.

"yes... A car will be here by the end of the day to pick you up.. So get your things ready.. That is all" rukia adjusted her tinted sunglasses and stood up adjusting her way to short, skin hugging dress. She cat walked out of the private room, .. Well tried to. Yuuki glared at the retreating form of her mother. She stopped abruptly and looked over her shoulders.

"oh I almost forgot... Your fiance will be meeting you at the hotel this night or tomorow so behave yourself."

Yuuki stood up from the chair and walked past her mother slamming the door in her face. When she came out yori and zero were waiting for her.

"how did it go?" zero asked.

*snort*

"do you even have to ask?" the door clicked open and rukia emerged with her big glasses taking more than half of her face.

"the bitch clearly does not know where to stick her nose in" yuuki said as she felt rukia walk past her, but the woman did not stop in her tracks and walked out.

Zero and yori exchanged a look.

"so... You are not leaving with her?"

"nope she booked me a hotel..." they walked down the hallway.

"so what about your fiance?"

"meeting him later tonight at the hotel"

"you sure you two are going to be safe alone?" yori asked.

"... I never even thought of that.."

"I could come with you..." yori said. yuuki raised a brow at her

"I'm good at fighting you know... Don't underestimate me.." yori said, yuuki just stared at her.

"no I'll be fine alone"

"I'm serious yuuki..." yuuki sighed.

"it's fine..."

"I tried..."

[*]*[*]*[*]

Yuuki checked in into her hotel room feeling exhausted. It was huge, it was more like a very beautiful apartment. She wasn't too interested in her surroundings though, what a waste. She pulled her luggage in and kicked the door locked. She checked in all the wardrobes and doors leading to the bathroom and the really huge balcony beside the huge bed. It was a surprise her mom would even bother to get her a good hotel, a hotel as good as this one? Clearly there was more to this.

She lavished in the quiet, able to do what she wanted to do. She disrobed and went straight for the big and pretty bathroom. She couldn't keep up with time as she stayed in the bathroom, but soon got out since if she stayed any longer there would be no difference between her and a grandma with all the wrinkles. She dried herself in a towel and got out naked, she walked around peeping through the curtains, it was getting dark. she put on her undies, turned on the AC and the wide screen TV and hopped on the bed. She was happy and content at the moment, even though her fiance would be seeing her soon. She decided not to worry about the guy. What if he was old? That made her screen crawl. What if he was all toothless or his teeth were brown with coffee and tobacco?, she hiccuped at that. What if he was fat all wrinkly and ... Pervy?. She gulped at that. She hit her head on the pillow and moaned. This was awful. A picture would have been good, well not that she cared, she would get rid of the baboon. But what if he was all over six feet and a bag of muscles and he hurt her. She whimpered. She jumped up, nearly ran to the door and placed all the locks, she went to the window and locked it though she didn't know how a person would climb so high just to get into her room, a rich man at that. She sighed and put on an action movie and layed down. She closed her eyes for a minute and tried to calm down.

She was so lost in the movie that she jumped at the sound of the telephone.

"moshi moshi?" she said.

"there is a man here to see you Ma'am, he claimes to be your friend Ma'am, he told me to notify you, he is on his way, Ma'am" at other situations yuuki would have rolled her eyes at the sound of Ma'am. But a friend? She had a friend?. Should she tell him not to let him in? Should she ask for the name?.

"hai. Arigatou gozaimasu" she hung up and decided to dress in a layer of clothes just in case he was a bad person, the last thing she needed was being kidnapped or anything. She checked the numbers to call in the hotel just in case anything bad happened. She jumped three feet, her heart beating erratically when she heard a knock on her door, she sighed and placed her hands over her chest. She stared at the door as if it was an unfamiliar piece. She heard the knocking again. She walked over to it. She closed her eyes. Should she look over the peephole or not? No she should just stand there and magically she will see who it is is knocking at her door. Ofcourse she should look into the peephole. She sighed and opened her eyes, she went on her toes and looked in through the peephole.

"what the?" she blinked once, twice as her heart fluttered in her chest, she looked away, then she looked back at the peephole. Was her mind playing tricks on her?. Without thinking she pulled out all the locks and opened the door. Sure enough he was standing right there.

"kaname?" he smiled at her.

"hello yuuki" she gaped at him.

"may I?" she was still gaping when he walked past her into the room. He turned around and looked at her.

"ain't you going to come in?" yuuki blinked, feeling her cheeks heat up and closed the door. Not sure whether to put on the locks. She stared at the door a moment, thinking if she turned around he would disappear.

"come here yuuki". So much for disappear, his voice was thick, sexy and real. She had stopped breathing, well she forgot how to breathe. He snapped his fingers in front of her.

"hello? Yuuki are you alright?" she blinked, taking in shallow breathes,

soon her brain started working again,

"oh! I'm sorry, I ... It's just... I was surprised..." she cocked her head to the side.

"but how did you know I was here? Why are you here?" he chuckled as his eyes roamed over her. She felt ridiculous wearing so many clothes.

"so many questions yuuki, which should I answer first I wonder?" her name name seemed to roll of his tongue, she loved the sound of it. Never before had she loved her name they way she did right now.

"gomen, come on in" she walked past him at the same time attempting to take off the extra layers of clothes.

"sorry it's a bit messy, I just moved in."

kaname's eye roamed over her all over as she stripped... Well kinda. He swallowed and looked around the room, everything was in complete order. What a surprise. Yeah.

"so want a drink, or-"

"I'm fine yuuki" she turned around and looked at him.

"oh?" she nodded as he sat on her couch. She joined him folding her legs under her.

"so where have you been?" yuuki asked.

"I went to Rome" yuuki grunted.

"that's so cool, is it pretty there? Why did you go there suddenly?"

"yes it is..." well he didn't take much interest in it, so he wasn't so sure, as for the why part...

"uh... I went to see a friend"

"oh? must be urgent, but why are you.." she gestured around, finally sighing she looked at him, whispering the last word.

"here.." he narrowed his eyes slightly and examined her in thin cladded clothes that highlighted her features. She had her hair tied up, making him frown a little.

"to see you yuuki, I didn't get the chance to say goodbye to you so I came here" she tried not to smile but he could see her lips twitch. He just couldn't get his mind off her. He had to see her. He hadn't even waited to get home before he came back from Rome. He just had to see her. He sighed content, shifting in his chair.

"oh, I was pretty upset when you left though" the words were out before she knew it, and she wished badly she could swallow it back.

"I'm sorry.." he swallowed as a dry burning feeling creeped into his throat.

"it's fine..." she said glancing at his coat.

"are you comfortable in that?" he glanced at his coat. Oh. He slid his jacket out of his body and placed it ontop the chair.

She stretch her long smooth legs on the couch and watched him, he was in a black dress shirt that defined his purely masculine figure. He was standing right there. In her room. On her floor. He turned and their eyes met and held. He watched her as he folded the sleeves of his black shirt. She felt her throat close as he watched her through thick lashes. Her breathing had stopped she noticed. She was afraid to take in any. After what felt like a million years she dragged her eyes away from him and watched the TV, still not breathing, she unmuted the TV and her breath came out in a silent rush. She could feel his eyes roaming all over her body, and she shifted under his gaze feeling... Self conscious. Very self conscious. She stopped her self from twirling her hair in her fingers or changing poses. She sat still and watched the TV even though her eyes were there, her mind was somewhere else. She wondered if he was able to hear her fast beating heart.

"so are we going to watch a movie till you fall asleep?" he finally asked in suddenly husky voice.

She took in a deep breath fearing if she opened her mouth she might start speaking a language unknown to humankind. She cleared her throat.

"uh.." she tested her voice.

"why me? Why me fall asleep?" she asked.

"because... No reason" she glanced sharply at him

"why?"

"surely you don't want to fall asleep with me do you?" uhhh was something wrong with that?. Not sure of what to say she kept staring at him. He rose one dark eyebrow.

"do you?" he asked

"do you?" she asked.

"unless you allow me to" he replied.

"if you want to" she shrugged. She can't believe she said that. Well guess if you fell for someone, you let loose of some boundaries automatically. But did he know she L word him?. She stared at him. And what was with those looks he gave her?. There were too sexy. Did he give to looks to all other girls?. He was different than he was in school. What did Rome do to him?. Or was it that she didn't know him properly?. Just like she knew nothing about her fiance. She frowned and looked away at the thought of her unknown fiance. She took the remote flipping through the stations, leaving it on a movie she saw, but her mind wasn't on the movie.

She felt goosebumps rise up her skin as he sat next to her, she forgot about the TV and instead concentrated her senses to the male beside him. She smelled his faint male

Scent, and she had the greatest urge to lean into him and smell the thick scent of him, he felt so strong and she wanted to know just how strong. She could imagine him pinning her down with his heavy body and devouring her lips, what would have seemed like a nightmare, suddenly she welcomed it. He shifted on his seat making their skin brush, she jumped as the feel of pure electricity bolted through her. She looked up at him.

"sorry.." he whispered. Hot!. She looked at the screen of the TV. Okay it was settled. She was going to try to act normal. besides this wasn't the first time they were alone. Together. Close up. She leaned back on her couch and sat on one of comfortable positions. She watched the TV. Shit it. It was a romance movie.

"you like romance?" she glanced at him, then back at the TV.

"uh not really, I prefer action in movies and novels but novels with romance too." she heard him chuckle.

"you love reading don't you?"

"I do and I know you do too"

"uh maybe I'll take you out to the library sometime? I have two huge ones at home"

"really? Like as big as the one in school?"

"maybe three times the size of that" her eyes widened as she looked at him.

"you are kidding right?"

"nope I'm not"

"that. Is beyond awesome. Two of it?. Waow" he smiled and patted her head.

"I'll take you there sometime."

**Ok one of the longest chapitas! ;) what u think?. Also... The action... Hopefully... Will be starting soooon :)****. **

**R & R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Whop whop another chapter! Yay. Enjoy!**

**Ca****ptive and Revelation**

He lost track of time as he watched her sleep. She looked so calm and beautiful in her sleep. The thought of an angel came to his mind, she was the prime example of an angel. She'd nodded off on the second half of the movie. The need for blood had still not seized even with him taking so many blood tablets. The feelings he had for her were not part of the plan. Worse. When a pureblood falls for anyone... They fall good and flat. That was what had just happened to him.

He carried her little weight of the couch and laid her on the bed. He sighed. He brought his arm to his nose, although little he could already sense it, it would grow soon, so much that it would rule out his rational mind. He was bonding with her.

"what you do to me yuuki" a veil of red flashed over his eyes as he stared at her neck, the smell of honeysuckle reached his nose and evaded his senses, he felt his fangs elongate. In a flash he was on the other side of the room. He willed the lights to go off. He stared at her from the end of the room. How would she feel when he told her?. Would she hate him?. Will the way she looked at him change?. But lord he loved the way he looked at her, the way her attention was centered on him. The way she smiled and blushed for him. He was held captive by her.

He sighed. He had fallen and he had fallen hard and they would both get hurt. He knew she had feelings for him too and he was reluctantly happy at that, but once the truth was revealed, they would both get hurt. Had he miscalculated? Maybe he should end what little relationship they both had?. Yes let the earth mix with the sky too while he did that.

His slide down the wall until he sat on the floor. He watched her swollen form on the bed. The covers highlighting every curve. Damn. Why were women shaped to be so tempting. It should have been a sin for them to be so captivating. His breathing pattern was a disaster as he watched her sleep, so he stopped breathing all together.

He ran his fingers through his hair, wishing badly things were not so complicated.

"yuuki" he had the urge to whisper her name over and over again.

"yuuki" he whispered into the night. He groaned as his heart leaped and places started stirring to life. He was doing himself no good indulging like this. He couldn't have her. Could he?. Flames built on his palms and he willed them off before he singed his hair off. He licked his lips as he thought of her beautifully formed red lips pressed against his, her arms wrapping around his neck, relishing the taste of her blood before it slid down his dry throat.

In speed of light, kaname was beside yuuki, he sat beside her. He placed his elbows on either side of her and leaned in, so close that he could feel her breath. He closed his eyes and her scent waffled up to him. He opened his eyes slowly and focused on her slightly parted lips. Did they taste like honeysuckle he wondered. He dug his nails into the bed. How did she tempt him like this when she was only asleep. The thought of being weak before the woman sleeping soundly was both unfamiliar and welcoming. He stroked her soft hair in his fingers. He leaned in and placed his face on her hair, soaking in the scent and silky feeling against his skin. He felt himself trail to her cheek to her jaw and down her neck, he leaned in all the way. He his fangs elongated all the way, he scraped her neck and he felt her stir in response. He felt her slowly awaken. He did not want to startle her but hell he could not pull away from her.

"kaname?" her voice was thick with sleep. The first word she uttered when she woke up was his name, and that warmed his heart and he wanted to keep it that way.

Soon she had her focus and he pulled away enough to look into her eyes.

"good morning yuuki.." he stared at her slightly confused face. Her eyes flickered to his lips. Shoot. He quickly closed them so she wouldn't see his fangs. She furrowed her brows.

"open your mouth.." kaname didn't want to reveal his secret just yet, so he just stared at her.

"kaname open your mouth" her voice held a little authority, enough that his stance wavered a little. A little. But he didn't open his mouth. She blinked as she looked at their close proximity. He picked up on her fast beating her.

"why so close?" he cocked his head to the side as he stared down at her. He willed his fangs to retract but they had a mind of their own.

What was that he was smelling? It smelt so good. He leaned in trying to get enough of it.

"kaname get off me" she whispered.

"no" his voice was dry with thirst.

"kaname-" he nibbled on her neck. Despite her protest, her arms came automatically to his neck. He nibbled on her earlobe hearing her soft sigh. He tuned in to her heart beat, which was beating just as fast as his.

"yuuki.." she pulled away and stared at him.

"what do you want from me kaname?" there were a lot of answers to that question but he didn't utter a word. Her eyes flickered back to his lips.

"open your mouth kaname?" she didn't even know why she was asking, she'd seen a flash of white in his mouth and he wasn't talking so she couldn't see it. Was it even her business?. His warm breath tickled her nose. She let the corner of her lips curve making his eyes narrow. She placed her hand on his shoulder, trailing to behind his head and dragged him down to her lips. He gave a little groan. Wow. Just the felt of his mouth against her felt like current running through her, she felt light headed. What was this?, there was actually current flowing through them. She parted his lips with her tongue. Stop.

She opened her eyes to his narrow one, she pulled away abruptly.

"what the hell" was all that she could mutter. He sighed. He licked his lips

"yuuki" when he spoke she saw them.

"why do you have those? Is it Halloween?" he gave the lightest smiled revealing his fangs.

"and gosh they look so real.." he closed his eyes for a few seconds and when he opened them, a red veil covered his eyes. She swallowed.

"y-your eyes are glowing... Gosh what ever joke you think this is... It's not funny to play it at night.." she whispered.

"yuuki... This is real.." he leaned down to claim her lips. It didn't take long for her to respond, she dragged her hands along the length of his broad shoulder to his nape, tangling her fingers in his hair. She yelped when his fangs scraped her tongue, she pulled away and tried to pull up into a sitting position, only that he wouldn't pull away. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears.

"yuuki I promise I won't hurt you" yuuki, apparently was muted, her eyes wide. She sicked in air desperately

"gosh g-get away from me" he could smell the adrenaline rush through her, she started to fight him. He let her. But soon she started shouting and he pinned her down with both her hands above her head. He pinned her body down with his.

"yuuki listen" she tried to twist and wouldn't listen to him, he leaned in once again and covered her soft lips with his, kissing her with passion he never imagined he possessed. He felt her stop squirming and sigh into his mouth.

Her body betrayed her by responding to his kisses. The man kissing her right now was not the kaname she was in love with. This was a ...a.. Vampire. Tears slipped out of her eyes.

"yuuki please..."

"stop..." she pleaded.

In a flash he was away from her and standing beside the bed. she sat up and looked at him, she wiped her tears.

"p-please turn on the-" the lights were already on before she'd finished her sentence. She looked up at him.

"so... What this crap? ... You think this is funny kaname? If so then you are fucking sick, sick I tell you! now tell me this is a freaking prank or whatever and let me get back to my-" she stopped abruptly as she saw the flames circling around on his palm.

"no.. No.. No no.. You are kidding me right? This is a sick joke," she placed her hand on her over her head.

"no this a very bad dream" she whispered. He shifted making her jump, he stopped and stood rooted to his spot.

A few minutes passed before she calmed down.

"are you going to hurt me?" she asked not looking up at him.

"when have I ever hurt you yuuki?"

"well looks like I'm a bad judge of character.. So.."

"I would never" he replied softly.

"so.." she gave a little laugh before clearing her throat.

"you are a " she cleared her throat.

"vampire" kaname completed for her.

She nodded and looked up at him. She took a deep breath and stood up.

"so.." she looked into his eyes with new found courage.

"so... Vampires ... Are... real"

"yes ... We are real" he replied not moving a muscle. She nodded and brushed her hair from her face.

"then... Everyone in kuran academy are vampires too?" she wondered about zero and yori.

"not all of them" he replied.

"I thought... Well I didn't actually believe in vampires but... I thought vampires couldn't walk out in day time?" he shrugged.

"not everything you read is true" she laughed a little.

"waow... A myth shot to hell then"

"... Yes" was his only reply. She looked at him. He looked so dark yet handsome in the room, a dark beauty. So that was the reason, he was a vampire. She turned and walked to the fridge, placing her fingers on her lips, she could still feel the current running through them.

"so..." she mentally slapped herself for saying 'so' so many time. she took out the orange juice from the fridge and took a glass from atop it, she turned and leaned on the fridge. He was till in the same position she left him. She poured the drink in her glass and placed the bottle on the fridge. She walked back to him, standing just a foot from his.

"why did ... Why the kiss?" he blinked once, his eyes travelling to her lips.

"be honest kaname.." she added. He smiled.

"honest?... When haven't I been honest with you" that seemed too intimate to yuuki.

"well... " he caught up on her trail.

"I just didn't tell you... You didn't need to know..."

"but then why do I know now?" his eyes met hers, he closed the distance between them, hovering above her.

"it wasn't my intention to let you know" she tried not to snort.

"you were all over me when I woke kaname..." not that she didn't like it. It was a surprise though, a good surprise

"you were just too irresistible for your own good" yuuki tried not to smile at the compliment

"so you kissed me... Twice ... Because.. I was irresistible? What is your fiancee going to say kaname?" kaname cocked a brow.

"I guess now that you know my little secret that I should tell you the rest?"

She took a sip of her drink to cool her nerves.

"well then let's hear it"

**Untill the next chapter! Tantandantantan... dandandan! I think I liked this chapter, I tried to make yuuki as surprised and scared as possible because every human would be scared when the found out that vampires that they believe to be just a myth or forms of imagination were actually real... (but I wouldn't if it was kaname *wink* *wink* I love him too much)**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Whoop whop! A new chapter! All thanks to ur lovely reviews! I love u guyz *sob* best readers ever! **

**Secrets revealed, some hidden.**

"I'm your fiancee.."

"..."

"I know I was supposed-"

"stop" yuuki cut in abruptly her hands gesturing her word. She looked at him for a few seconds, she brought the cup to her lips, she planned to take a sip but downed the whole thing. When she was done, she wiped her lips and looked back at kaname.

yuuki stuck pinky finger in her ear and wiggled it around. When she was done.

"what did you say?"

"yuuki... I know I was supposed to tell you earlier... But I didn't know just when and how-"

"what makes you think I believe you?"

"your mom sent you a message saying you should stay away from the boys and that were engaged to someone... A rich man who would take care of you so you don't have to come back to her house" so he knew all along.

"so what? That doesn't mean that person is you kaname... what are you getting at?"

"... Why would I make out a joke of being your fiancee and telling you the contents of the letter your mother sent."

The room fell into silence. As yuuki thought of the situation at hand.

"if I could faint... I would" kaname sighed and leaned into his chair, watching her every reaction.

"I am sorry yuuki"

"I'm sorry too" yuuki replied.

"ugh I think I'm having headache... I just wish I could go back to bed... But hey you don't care do you?" yuuki crossed her legs on the sofa and glared at the man sitting across her. Apparently she was a bad judge of character and maybe ignorant too. She closed her eyes for a few minutes trying so hard not to go insane.

"kaname... I heard that... You were engaged for about nine months and I was only notified three months ago, explain that, ugh would you just tell me everything?" he rubbed his chin.

"... I can't tell you everything" she gave a little laugh.

"of ofcourse you can't. Obviously you don't care much about people's thoughts or choices. I get a letter that I'm engaged to someone I have never seen before. now I know you are a vampire and I am engaged to you and you won't tell me Why...?!"

"... I can't tell you now yuuki" yuuki smiled. Kaname looked away from her.

"well one question... Who booked this hotel for me? Can you at least tell me that?"

"... I did" yuuki nodded.

"well now do me a favour would you?.." he looked at her knowing her next words.

"get out" he wasn't surprised. But what he was surprised at was her ability to remain calm. He was curious as to how she remained so calm, well calm as in not flipping out on the vampire part.

"yuuki.. We still have to talk"

"well I don't see your lips moving" yuuki replied looking at him straight in the eye. All fear that she was in a room with a vampire evaporated and she wished the feelings she had for him did too.

"tell me..." yuuki leaned in, her eyes bright with knowledge and anger.

"what did you give my mother in exchange for me... My lovely fiance?". He knew this was coming but he didn't expect her reaction to be like this.

"I gave her... Money" yuuki grunted and gave a toothy smile one that had kaname swallowing.

"hmm, cute, she does have a high affinity for money" she leaned back in her chair.

"so care to tell me why... I'm engaged to you? My fiance?" yuuki let venom seep into her voice at the last part, why was she surrounded by manipulative people?.

"... That I can not tell you " yuuki stood up and went back to the fridge and poured herself another cup of juice. In a flash her was right beside her. It did not startle her. She turned looked up at him and sipped her drink.

"care for some?"

"no..."

"hmm" she walked away from him.

"well since our discussion is over... Please leave?"

"yuuki..." yuuki didn't stop in her tracks, she went straight to the balcony outside.

She sat down and watched dawn approach. She was insanely calm that it made her wonder. But her heart ached, not even her mom had made her heart ache like this. She wanted to cry but she wanted to be calm. Kaname was not who she thought he was. He'd lied to her. He'd played her to fall for him. A vampire, he was. He bought her. May love be damned.

[*]*[*]*[*]

when she went back in, kaname was gone, she dragged her way across the room and plopped on the bed face down. She slid her fingers under the pillow and took out her cell phone. She speed dialed a number.

"yuuki?" a cherry voice called out.

"yori..." she sobbed

"oh yuuki... What happened?" tears rolled down yuuki's cheeks onto the pillow.

"you have to come here now..."

"alright I'll be there as fast as I can, you want zero?"

"...no..."

"alright" she hung up. Yuuki buried her head in her pillow and sobbed into it. She knew once she started she couldn't stop that's why she never liked crying in the first place.

[*]*[*]*[*]

Yuuki heard a knock on her door, she walked As though she had a hunch on her back. She slid the locks open, in her groggy mind wondering how kaname got out with the locks still in place. Oh yeah. Vampire. maybe he walked through the door or something, well whatever.

Yori barged into the room nearly knocking yuuki over.

"hey... Thanks for coming" yori kicked the door locked. She turned and looked at yuuki.

"what the!...what made you to become such a mess? What happened? Did you see your fiance?" a sob escaped her lips as she nodded.

"awww.. Come here.." yori hugged yuuki and helped her into the room.

They sat together on the couch.

"was he... Bad?... What did he do to you? I knew I should have followed you here" yori said. Yuuki just shook her head.

"he didn't do anything.."

"was he old? toothless? Bald? Rapist? Then why? What would make you become like this" yuuki took a deep breath.

"its..." she sniffed.

"who is it?" yuuki shook her head.

"kuran kaname" yori blinked. She poked her pinky finger in her ear and wiggled it around and did it for the other.

"... Girl... Did you just say..."

"kuran kaname" yuuki repeated. Yori pulled yuuki away to look at her face framed with her hair.

"kaname? Sweet lord.. But wait.. Am I missing something here? I thought you loved this guy?" yuuki nodded.

"that's not it... He bought me... I don't know why.. He bought me... Just like every rich fools attitude... He's just like every other rich fool.. What did I think I was looking for? Clearly my head was blocked with all fantasies that I read from novels.."

"yuuki" yori hugged her and rubbed her upper arm.

"you warned me before... And I didn't take it seriously" yuuki sat up and looked at her childhood friend.

"there was something else..."

"what?" yori asked.

"and I now... That you knew.. "

"what?"

"vampire" yori looked away and sighed.

"you did know! Why didn't you tell me?"

"let's face it yuuki if I had you would have blown it away or would have taken me to the nearest emergency room or something" yuuki nodded in agreement.

"and you know the worst of all?" yuuki gave a sad laugh.

"I love him, I still freaking love him" yuuki curled up and pulled at her hair.

"yuuki everything will be fine, you know they always turn out fine.." yuuki nodded.

"yeah? still waiting for that day.." yuuki mumbled.

"you'll be fine... But I need to know one thing... Does he love you?" yuuki stood up.

"how would I know? A guy has never truly been in love with me so I wouldn't know... And ... He kissed me"

"he kissed you?!" yori asked standing up

"yeah two times!"

"two times?!" yori shouted as yuuki pulled her shirt over her head.

"well actually I kissed him the first time so we kissed three times..."

"three times?!" yuuki turned around and glared at yori.

"oh sorry"

".. so yeah... But normally when you kiss someone does... This tingly, like current flow through you?"

"yeah... It's called amnis..."

"amnis? Like current?"

"yeah it called a lot of things, energy, current but mostly known as amnis, it protects vampires from the sunlight and sensitivity"

"oh.."

"did he do anything else?" yori asked. Yuuki blushed as she remembered him nibbling on her ear and her neck. Wait. Her neck. She brough her fingers to her neck. She blinked once. Vampire. Neck. Blood. Oh this was crazy.

"he did do something else!... What?" yuuki whirled around.

"how much do you know about vampires?" yori cleared her throat.

"I guess is should tell you now anyway... I'm a vampire" yuuki gaped at yori. A few minutes passed as the two girls stared at each other.

"zero?"

"yes" yuuki grunted.

"ok... It's official, I should win the guineas book of records, I am the most ignorantic person on earth-"

"yuuki there's nothing like most ignoran-" yuuki ignored her best friend

" I don't even know who my two best friends are"

"yuuki it doesn't change who we are... We are still .. Us" yuuki turned around and walked over to the bathroom and locked herself in the bathroom. She'd never felt so messed up in her entire life. She entered the hot shower and let it wash all of her. Kaname. Her thoughts seemed to freaking revolve around him, she wanted to hate him but she couldn't. She'd never felt such strong emotion before. She wished she didn't too.

[*]*[*]*[*]

"so you'll teach me all you know about vampires?"

"well of course, just that I have to go to a library close by and pick up a book"

"ok.."

yuuki sat down and replayed what had happened in the last few hours. Kaname was not at all who she thought he was. But he must have 'bought' her for a reason right?. Yori and zero were also vampires, and so was her supposed fiance.

She'd fallen asleep when she'd heard the knock on the door. She wished she had a remote to open the door. She dragged herself across the room and opened the door and came face to face with stacks of books.

"I thought you said... 'pick a book' not bring half of the library"

"sorry.." yuuki helped yori take half and still at that height they had to bend to get through the door.

They plopped the books on the bed. Yuuki grunted

"so... I have to read all these?"

"yup"

"hmm how exciting...thanks by the way"

"no problem"

[*]*[*]*[*]

" there are three types of vampires"

"yep"

"the purebloods, the nobles and the exhumans"

"goody goody"

"the exhumans are divided into three, level c, level D and level E"

"yes..."

"umm there are five families-"

"six"

"ugh ok six, Kuran, Hio, Hanadagi, Toma... Ah! Shoto and kurosu"

"yep"

*sigh*

"so I only know the kuran family... Well son of the kuran family"

"yeah, so I'm gonna leave you now..."

"wait... So your family... You are all vampires?"

"yes... The wakaba family, noble class vampires, level B"

"oh... Ok and zero?"

"kiryuu family... Vampire hunters, he's an ex human" yuuki furrowed her brows

"did you say-"

"yep I know, he's a vampire yet he hunts vampires, but they only hunt the level E vampires"

"which are created by purebloods"

"yeah... There's been a lot of them lately for some reason, and he's become a lot more busy" yuuki smiled.

"it'll be fine, you two are the best couple I've ever met"

"shut up, you and kaname are no doubt the best" yuuki raised a brow and yori rolled her eyes.

"kaname is not my boyfriend" yori stood up

"I know! He is your fiance"

"tsk..."

"well you two will work it out don't worry, later"

"ok bye thanks for coming"

"no problem, lock your windows"

"k" yori slipped out the door and yuuki went over and slid the locks in place, she went back to bed after locking the balcony door and windows but leaving one open.

**Tada! Review! next chapter you'll see another vk character or characters. Finally the story is taking root now for the plumule to shoot out! See u In next chapter. ;)**

**R&R! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Aha! A new(r) chapter(r) has begun *trumpet*, do ... Enjoy(r) your(r)self *bow***

**Happpy bday Yuuki-Kuran-1717!**

**Surprise ... Visit?**

Yuuki woke up in the middle of the night all sweaty yet shivering. She sat up in her bead and looked around anxiously, her breath came loud and deep. she got out of bed and switched on the lights. she turned the AC on full blast. She'd woken up with a nightmare, one she could not remember at all and that made the situation even worse, was it her dad? Of course not. Then who was the man?. She swallowed and looked around the room. Even in her confused and frustrated mind she missed kaname. The way she'd go to him whenever she couldn't sleep, she felt confined here. That's how he knew she was there, because he was a vampire. She swallowed hard feeling her throat close up. the full force of the situation hit her once more, she curled up in her chair and as much as she wanted to close her eyes she was too scared to.

"vampyre" the unfamiliar word rolled off her tongue awkwardly. Vampires ... With Real fangs. She brought her finger to cover her mouth, she sobbed into it.

Why? Why her? What did he want from her?

What did he want with her father?. What had her father stolen from him?.

"why would he have stolen it from him?.

She scrambled out of her chair and went to her bed picking her phone. She sat there and opened her browser. She typed the name cross kaien.

It was nothing she didn't know before, a middle aged man, divorced twelve years ago, bla bla bla, but where was he now?. She typed in kuran kaname. Well there was nothing much to that too. Seemed there was no way of knowing but to ask the man himself, even yori didn't know much about him. He was of royal blood in the vampiric world, and almost royal too, in the human world, it seemed the purebloods were naturally royal, where did they get their money from? They owned the biggest companies, industries, restaurants schools, whatever, scattered all over the world, that meant they had a naturally flowing river of money. Well here was something she didn't know. Kaname's parents, kuran haruka and juuri, his uncle kuran rido, his cousin shiki. Not much of a big family. She snorted. She was one to talk, or think at the moment.

She opened her text book that yori had gotten from the library. She didn't get she wanted specifically but she read on. The purebloods have been around for a very long time, there was no point of origin. There were so many hypothesis of their origin. One which was most believed to be true was, there were two brothers who lived by blood and money. They were ruthless, some even named them the ruthless twins, but they weren't actually twins, soon after they were placed on a curse by the dead that they had ruthlessly killed that they shall live in darkness and never see the light, they would never find a woman to love them, they would bear little to no daughters and one of the daughters would have to be a sacrifice even if she was the only daughter, they would possess the strength of a thousand men and more that no human man could ever wield, they would live by blood alone and if they refused blood they would go insane, an unbearable Pain but would not die. One of the brothers had wept and begged the dead for mercy then other had laughed and mocked him for his weakness. The dead was very angry but they had heard the cries of the other brother and said to him that he would walk the night and day, but he would be weak in the daytime, he may not sacrifice any of his daughter, but he would only have one chance to find his soulmate, there was only one mate for him, he would be able to eat varieties of food and would be able to go for a long time without blood, however they still had to drink blood to prevent them from entering the hands of eternity. Whoever their victims were, they did not have to die when feed from, and for the other brother, he would carry on his curse. The kuran and other purebloods originated from the brother that had cried out, but what happened to the brother that carried on his curse? She turned to the next page. The cursed brother had one day after thousands and thousands of years of misery, he had dragged himself to daylight he had laughed and laughed as he looked at the sun, he shouted he'd seen the light, he'd roared like an animal in laughter before agony took over and he screamed over and over again as he ever slowly burst into flames. Yuuki stared at the book. Wow she thought, this was so much better than her school work. Another had said, since devil could not create life he had decided to use what had already been created, but he could not touch all, he could only touch the corrupted one's so he had 'gifted' them with powers to control the elements but it came with consequences, that they had to be creatures of the night, live by blood. one other said vampires were simply humans who had mutated, possessing characteristics that could never be transferred to humans but through their will, it was simply evolution. Humans were interested in vampires just as vampires were interested in humans. Lions were interested in tigers just as tigers were interested in them.

She was about to start reading the next one when she heard scratching on the floor, she paused, cocked her head to the side and listened as the scratching continued, she felt her heartbeat increase, she turned and screamed when she saw a black cat with purple eyes. Every cat had a cute sexy smiling mouth, but this one. This one was just scary. She stood and and grabbed one of the books. The cat meowed,

"get out get out get out" she whispered nearly tripping over her tongue. The cat meowed again, he pulled his lips back sticking out its tongue, in a yawn? Or a snarl?. Her heart practically tired to jump out of her chest. The cat did not meow the next time, this time, it was a very deep growl, one that would come from a panter when it was agitated, she threw one of the books at the cat. What freaked her the most was it's eyes purple color and it's impossibly black skin. There was no other sound in the room other than her fast and shallow intake of breath.

Was it just her eyes or did the cat start growing in size?. She stood there frozen, hand behind her in a pose to through the book, she'd stopped breathing. She stared right into the eyes of a, of a, she sure if it was a giant breed of wolves, or dogs, did they grow that large? And hairy like a wild black pig? It reminded her of the wild bear in the movie ... What movie?. Shit. She scrambled back when she heard the deep growl of the creature. A sob escaped her lips. She would rather die than live this, she saw the big black cat go down on its forelimbs and its hindlegs in the air, it's tail twisting and turning. She felt light headed and when her vision blurred she was overjoyed, glad that she would now fulfill what she'd wanted to do since all this chaos. To pass out. And so she did, she fainted with happiness, but not before she heard voices and flashes of movement, but that was probably her mind playing tricks on her, but oh well she thought as she sank into the dark abyss.

**chp 92 is out! **

**Banzaii! Another chapito done! I tried my 'hardest' to keep kaname away from this chapter, I almost failed but the cat wolf thing helped Now u maybe asking why I kept kaname from the chapter? ;). To answer your question... I have no idea lol. Ok because I love him too much, he needed a little vacation with me ;) so I cut over 600 words from this chapter because I needed a little cliff hanger~ what did I do with it? It's gonna be in chapter 13 (why am I telling u guyz all these? Cos I need to talk... Or type) btw I soo hate chapter 91 right now... Well a little kaname-yuuki scenes but hey! I hated the ending tsk! Kaname can not die! Where is hino-sensei getting at I wonder... This better be good if not I'm going to Japan to beat the sense into her (hehhe if I don't get arrested) ok I should stop talking now ( I could continue from now till... Lord knows when).**

**Pls R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

Salute! Yay my long awaited chapter! Muahaha ok, so yeah we'll be seeing more of vk characters here. I've been wondering how I was going to incorporate them into this fic (still working on it).

Got little reviews? I am not impressed ... I'm not updating till I see at least 5 reviews... I'm I got loads exams ..and I update and u read yet u don't review :(

Now... Enjoy... *bow*

**Saved**

[*]*[*]*[*]

Yuuki sat up abruptly, breathing heavily. A bad dream? No a nightmare. Yuuki tried to swallow and failed several times before it finally went down her oesophagus. She blinked away the fuzziness in her eyes and looked around. This was not her room. She started panicking but mentally kicked her self for going so low. She tugged at the covers. Black covers?. The bed was just as huge as the room and very... Soft, it was dark in here, so much that she couldn't see but make out shapes. She weighed the thought of asking if anyone was around and going back under the covers, in movies shouting out 'hello?' Almost never came out with a good outcome. Just as she she was about to pick one of the options, the door opened and a young woman came in. The only thing she could make out was that she was tall maybe three inches over her and slender with long hair that flowed down her back.

"hello yuuki" the woman said as she strode towards her in elegance she was used to in only kaname or yori. Yuuki tried to push her fear down since if they wanted to hurt her they would have done so earlier and if they still wanted to now, screaming and shouting wouldn't do any good, just make it more painful. Listen to yourself, yuuki thought. You watch too many action movies.

"who are you?" yuuki was surprised at her steady voice. The woman halted in front of her, yuuki jumped when the candles came up, the glow in the room was enough to let her know that the woman was beautiful with a no-nonsense mask.

"my name is Ruka souen" yuuki waited for her to continue.

"..." but she didn't.

"why am I here?"

"we... Are under orders to protect you" yuuki raised a brow.

"protect... Me? From what? And orders from who?"

"we are-"

"who is 'we'?" yuuki saw a flash of anger in Ruka's face before she quickly masked it.

"we are the closest to our lord and he entrusted you to us, you will meet the rest of us later on"

"who is 'our lord'?"

"... You really do not know?"

"if I did I wouldn't be asking you now would I?"

"kuran-Sama. We are closest to kuran kaname." yuuki saw the briefest hesitation in ruka but it was so fast yuuki had second thoughts

" What are you to him?" she asked. Yuuki had the urge to smile, relief coursing through her like no way she'd ever felt. But now she felt safe now knowing this was all kaname's doing, but where was he?.

"... You really don't know do you?" yuuki stared at the blank face of the woman before her a little amused, but she didn't reply.

"why don't you ask him?"

"It is not my business to ask him what he does with you" ruka turned around, and strode to the door and turned the knob.

"wait" she looked over her shadow at yuuki.

"where am I?"

"you are in one of kaname-sama's secret hide-out"

"... What did you protect me from last night?"

"kuran rido, he is-"

"I know who he is.."

"hmm you do your home-work just fine"

"where is kaname?"

"-Sama," ruka added, but yuuki ignored that.

"he is not around right now, he'll back by nightfall"

"ok thanks"

"we'll bring you breakfast in about thirty minutes, feel free to walk around, you are kaname-sama's guest" yuuki nodded as ruka closed the door behind her. She laid down getting comfortable in the bed covers, she stared at the high ceiling. Kuran rido. Why did he come to her last night, in that form. She felt shivers run down her spine. She remembered the moment when she'd turned and seen the black cat staring at her and scratching at the flow, it was the worst sound ever. She sighed and looked down at herself.

"black satin sheets... Waow.. Never thought I'd say this but... It looks good" yuuki muttered to herself, she pushed the bed covers away and got out of bed, she felt her feet land on something soft, she looked down. Slippers. So she had to wear that around? She slipped in the slippers, she was still in her mid thigh shorts and shirt. She wasn't sure she wanted to leave the room.

she stood in the middle of the room, it was way larger than she thought, she walked over to a closed door, it lead to an empty walk in closet, the other door lead to the humongous bathroom and a grand jacuzzi, she was tempted to strip and jump into the bath. She walked out the bathroom to another door, it could have been a bar, only that it was empty.

She turned and stared at the heavy curtains, it was thick and the color was very eye catching, silver and aligned with gold at the ends. Everything here spelt money. She went over to it and pulled the curtains apart. What did they need such heavy curtains for when they could walk around in daytime anyway?. It was so bright that yuuki had to shut her eyes, she let the sun warm her skin before she opened her eyes slowly.

"woooow.." she pulled the curtain farther apart. There was no other house in sight and it was so very high, it was impossibly high and all she could see was an endless numbers of trees. She looked down, how did people even get here she wondered. She pulled the curtains close and walked over to another door, it lead to the balcony.

It was so windy that she laughed and twirled, her hair joining her. It was so amazing, it even made her heart beat faster, she would so love to get lost in these woods she thought, with kaname. A frown came upon her face, with kaname?. She had hoped that she was no longer in love with him, but who was she deceiving? Certainly not herself. She sighed.

"what should I do?" there was a whoosh of wind, making her clothes and hair go wild.

"haha I wouldn't be surprised if the trees could understand me" she stared outside longer than ... Well she lost track of time. She finally looked down to the ground and her eyes grew wild.

"holy moly" she looked around.

"this is a hideout? More like a standout" it was more like a tower only that it didn't have the pointy top, it was the highest she's ever been.

"chea! Yeah... A hideout..." yuuki shook her head and went back into the house... or tower or mansion or... ok we'll stick with house.

She walked to the door that... what's her name walked out from earlier. She turned the knob and opened the door only to find someone tall standing in front of it a tray held high, covering his face.

"arigatou gozaimasu yuuki-Chan!..." the male called out with a surprisingly cheerful voice, yuuki stood rooted to the ground.

"eto... Ano... If you could just move a little away from the door and let me through..." yuuki stared at the tray as if it was the head of the person. He continued on when she didn't catch up.

"so I can drop your food" yuuki jumped with enlightenment, if you can call it that.

"oh! Sorry" yuuki scrambled out the way to let him in. She saw the back of his head as he walked in. He was really tall, almost the same height as kaname. Ugh. Get the dude out of your head! Well you are in his house, she thought to herself. He bent to drop the tray on the bed.

"ah... Arigatou gozai-woah" he was so handsome.

"wow..." yuuki stopped in mid sentence. He frowned.

"is there a problem?" he glanced at the tray.

"you don't want it on the bed?" yuuki blinked.

"what?.. oh! No i- its fine... it's just... Are all vampires..." he blinked

"what?"

"nothing nothing, so you are... kaname's friend?"

"oh yes! Sorry I forgot to introduce myself, the name is ichijou ichiou"

"ahh... Well I guess you already know who I am" he smiled.

"yes ... Kaname told us about you" yuuki nodded.

"ok.. Thanks for the food."

"oh no it's aidou you have to thank, he made it" he started walking out of the room.

"aidou?"

"yes.. Aidou you'll met him later, you can come down later and take a look around" yuuki snorted.

"how are you so sure I won't get lost?" he put his hand on he chin and gave the impression he was trying to think hard. Then immediately his face brightened and he punched his palm

"aha!...we'll find you if you get lost" yuuki couldn't help but gape at him.

"haha that didn't come out right, I meant we have abilities to find someone"

"oh... You mean like dogs?" the orange haired blinked and scratched his head.

"ahh.. Yeah..." yuuki thought for a second.

"so you have to smell me first right?" she brought her hand up to his face. surprisingly he blushed

"ehehehe we don't have to smell your s-skin to know how you smell" he took a step back.

"we can already smell you from this distance.."

"oh... Okay..."

"so later bye bye!" he waved at yuuki and walked out practically jumping. Where there gay vampires?. Yuuki stood transfixed on her ground. He was exceptionally ... Bouncy and cheerful, even most little boys didn't... Bounce like that, and he was pretty. Did you even use terms like pretty for a guy?.It was settled he was gay. She walked over to the door and peaked out the room.

"wow" she looked up, white designed ceilings, she stepped out of her room, and looked down the two large corridors and the stairs. It was so beautiful and cream coloured, so contradicting to the dark room and black satin sheets... Weird. Kaname was just full of surprises. Maybe she should look around now, it would take. She counted her fingers. Twenty Five years to explore every inch of the house without time for water and food and sleep, but since she would die way before that time without food and water it was almost impossible. She was about to go down one corridor when her stomach growled she halted, one of her leg in mid air. She shook her head, food would come later. She took another step and her stomach protested. She closed her eyes and clenched her stomach in willing it to shut up. She started walking again and her stomach gave a long protest. Soon she was walking back to the room with a protesting stomach and glaring. She locked the door behind her and walked over to the bed. She wasn't one for a big eater. When she opened the plater, behold. Hmmm. It's aroma was amazing, and as she stared at it, her stomach gave her a little tug to let have a taste not just look at it. Was that steak she saw? She took one of the fork and knife and sliced her way in, nice.. She was hoping it tasted as good as it looked. She brought it to her mouth and caught more of it aroma, she slid the fork in her mouth and chewed. She smiled. Yummy. Her stomach growled as she chewed for too long.

[*]*[*]*[*]

Yuuki opened her door with her tray a few minutes later. She closed the door behind her. Which way had he gone?. The stairs. She took the stairs and went down, she was tempted remove her leg from the slippers to touch the ground with her bare foot, it looked impossibly clean and pretty. She looked over the banister and her eyes widened, there was an impossible amount of stairs. Someone could lose ten pounds just climbing _down_ these stair she thought. She stopped when she reach the end of one flight of stairs. What if she got lost?. She looked up, what if she couldn't get back up?.

"meow..". Yuuki quickly looked down in horror as a black cat stared at her. Her tray dropped and she screamed, running up the stairs. Suddenly there was someone blocking her way. She screamed again as she suddenly halted.

He wasn't familiar at all.

"what's wrong" yuuki held her hand to her chest and looked down, the cat kept crawling up the stairs apparently not bothered by her drama.

"c-c-cat..." the tall guy walked down the stairs and picked the cat, rubbing it fur making the cat yawn.

"it's just naseen" yuuki blinked at the cat.

"a-are there more of it?" the guy looked at her a bored expression on his face. He looked down at her and then slowly back up.

"that depends on kaname-Sama" yuuki nodded. Her eyes latched onto the fallen tray.

"I ah I was going to the kitchen but I don't know my way"

"that's the point"

"excuse me?" yuuki leaned in as if she didn't hear him.

"that's why this place was made big" yuuki blinked once. Twice.

"so here was made to get ... Lost" yuuki thought she sounded crazy.

"you are a fast learner" the red haired said dryly.

"are you aidou?" it was kind of an odd sight to have someone so big caressing a small cat not squashing it.

"no I'm his cousin... Kain"

"oh,.." she nodded, he bent at the waist and dropped the cat, it had been staring at her the whole time, which was just creeping her out more... The cat advanced on her.. And she stepped back.

"it's not going to hurt you" yeah like that made her feel better. The cat stared up at her making a little purring sound, it's tail curling and uncurling. She couldn't help but still be a little scared.

"oi! What do you think you are doing?" yuuki turned to the voice to find another blonde standing behind her. What's the deal with handsome blondes today. but he was very very cute. Okay maybe being a vampire had it's good side. Was there even any thing like ugly in their dictionary? Guess not. He stomped down the stairs, he had to be like six foot one.

"eto.." he walked past yuuki and the cat to the fallen tray.

"ano... I'm sorry about the tray ... I... Ah .. It slipped off"

"it's fine it's fine" yuuki glanced at kain, he seemed to take interest in the cat, yuuki looked down at the cat, it laid at her feet and had it's little tail wrapped around her ankle. she hadn't even noticed.

"I'm hanabusa aidou by the way" yuuki looked up at him and smiled.

"ah aidou, ichijou told me you made the food, it was amazing thank you very much". He cleared his throat and adjusted his collar, a little blush invading his cheeks.

"your are very welcome my lady" my lady?.

"you can call me yuuki"

"yes yuuki"

"I thought vampires couldn't blush? Oh! Unless your not vampires? but that wouldn't make sense because ichijou said he could track me by my smell and a normal human- ..." yuuki sighed.

"sorry for the rambling" she felt the cat shift on her leg.

"oh! it's fine... Vampires do blush,"

"oh... Well another myth shot to hell then" yuuki muttered as she bent to touch the cat tentatively. It purred making her giggle. There was a throat clear making yuuki look up.

"I'll take these to the kitchen and you can hang around the house or decide to watch TV in the living room or your bedroom"

"There's no TV in the bed room" yuuki picked up the cat, it was so soft fragile and delicate. She cradled it in her arms.

"there is ... You push the button on the bedside table and you see a TV emerge on the wall in front of the bed"

"oh!" must cost a lot to do all that.

"okay thank you" she glanced at the kain guy and nodded to him before turning around.

"by the way... The kitchen's down the corridor not downstairs" yuuki blushed.

"I thought vampires didn't eat-"

"we chose to, food taste good and we eat whatever and whenever we want"

"alright" yuuki walked into the room and shut the door behind her, she stroked the cat in her arms.

"how odd, I'm stroking a cat, when I'm here because of a cat" the cat looked up to her as if it understood her and meowed. Crimson coloured eyes. Just like his eyes. Yuuki shook her head as if to clear her head. She hopped on the bed and crawled over to the table beside the bed. She saw two buttons. Blue and red. Which would she press?. How great. The cat crawled near her and looked up at her. She glanced at the cat. She laughed.

"you wouldn't know which button to press now would you?" she shook her head. The cat hopped on the bedside table and punched the blue button with it's tail, it hopped onto the floor and catwalked away. Yuuki sat dumbfounded as the TV set emerged from a wall. What was the essence to the wall thing?. Didn't know what to do with the money?. Hmm no wonder her mom had sold her out. Not matter how angry she was she had to admit that she had a pretty nice taste.

Woooooooo longest chapter sooo far... I just couldn't stop writing, I didn't know where to stop, maybe I should cut this chapter in half?. No you guys deserve a little bonus hehe. Anyway once again I managed to keep kaname away from this chapter. *sigh* I can't hold out longer, kaname is definitely appearing in next chapter ;) (I'm actually winking) now do me a little favour?

~ REviEW plEAse~


	14. Chapter 14

**BOya! I'm back to give ya our long awaited kaname... Chapter 14 woop woop!. thanks a lot everyone for the reviews, so glad to have my reviewers back! ;). A lot of mistakes I know... I'll edit if I find any.**

**To answer ur question guest-san **

**Yep I meant ichijou takuma... Thing is.. I forget their surnames and actual names... I'm never good with names... One thing I hate .. When I watch movies or read novels and I see a name (maybe even the main character lol) I'll be like 'who is this again?' Then I flip back and start looking for who is who, sowi bout that.. **

Now...**Enjoy**.

**Confusion**

Yuuki sat in front of the TV not able to concentrate on what was going on. Her mind kept drifting of to the fact that her mother had sold her to kuran kaname. He knew who she was, that was why she was allowed the scholarship. He'd done everything to make her fall for him. He was a better actor than she was. He was a liar and she hoped badly her feelings were a lie. She'd never fallen for anyone and it ended up to be the bastard she fell for. It was such a nice feeling that she wanted to forgive him and get on with the engagement. But her rational side said this was all wrong, he was all wrong. He was just as bad as her mother and maybe her father.

What did her father steal from him anyway?. She barely knew anything about her father. They were never close. So far apart that she thought he hated her.

It made no sense that kaname would want her with him to get her dad. Did he think they were close?, he couldn't care less, he'd left when she was barely five years old. he'd always watched her from a distance, the look of sadness in his face, or was it regret?. Was she a mistake?. Well since her mother and father did not like her for being born, there was only the reasonable explanation that she was a mistake.

Absentmindedly she Stroked the cats warm fur.

"my phone..." she'd forgotten her phone on the bed. Hehe not really forgotten since she had passed out. Rido. What did he want from her?. He'd come in the form of a cat then gotten bigger into a mixed breed dog or cat or whatever, the creature was wild and scary. Was that all done just to scare her. She sighed. Bath. A bath, she needed a bath. She slid out of bed and went to the bathroom, the cat followed her. She eyed the cat.

"uh uh there is no way a male cat is coming in here you pervert." the cat meowed and sat on it's hind limbs, a sexy grin on his face. Yuuki thought she was blushing. Weird.

"stubborn aren't ya? Now shoo out out of here." the cat turned tails and ran out of the bathroom. She closed the door behind the cat and unclothed herself. She let the hot water flow into the bath. She pulled her hair into a bun. She opened drawer, there were different products, she picked up a scented soap and poured some into the bath. She let the bubbles form on the bath before turning off the tap and sliding onto the bath. She stared around the huge bathroom. It was really stocked. With female products. Did he bring women in here?. She tried to imagine him with another woman. The imagination wasn't welcome. At all.

[*]*[*]*[*]

She pulled on a towel around her body and walked out the bathroom. Her clothes in her arms. She stopped dead as she stared at the new clothes her bed. She narrowed her eyes. She looked sideways, up and down. There was no one else in the room. She whirled around expecting to see someone behind. No one. She eyed the cat on the bed, sitting beside the clothes and watching her. She walked over to the bed and pulled up the clothes. They were hers. Had they gone back to get her something to wear?. How long would she be staying here?. Heck she didn't even know where she was to start.

'Yori must have been worried sick that I didn't return her calls'.yuuki thought

She started to unwrap the towel but her eyes landed on the cat. She grinned.

"you ain't seeing no nothing" she carried her clothes and went back to the bathroom to dress up in her mid thigh length yellow jeans and lime green shirt T-shirt.

She came out of the room and saw the cat was gone. She looked around. Nowhere in sight. She looked at the door, it was closed. A cat can't open a door right?. Go figure.

"well ain't that weird" she plopped on the bed and rolled over and over, enjoying the feel of it on her skin. She closed her eyes.

_"yuuki ..." yuuki looked away from the book and stared into the eyes of her lover._

_"hey..." he shifted so his head was on her thigh. She stroked his silky hair._

_"I love you..." yuuki chuckled _

_"I know... I love you too" he shifted to his stomach and laid between her legs, half on top of her with her sitting and he looked up at her. He leaned into her and took her lips in a passionate kiss._

_"Yuuki" yuuki stared as everything started turning in a very slow circle, distorting everything,. _

_"yuuki" kaname called again, deeper. He kept calling her and his voice kept getting deeper until everything turned gray and she was alone._

_"yuuki." a very clear and familiar voice said to her._

Yuuki opened her eyes. A little confused as to why the ceiling was so high and different. She blinked as the memories came back to her. She sighed. She was in deep shit and here she was sleeping and dreaming off, but the name... That wasn't kaname that had called her, she remembered that part so well, it actually felt as do someone actually called her. With a microphone. With an ear blowing speaker. she shrugged it away. She took in a deep breath feeling so tired yet so refreshed. She yawned and looked for a clock. There was none ... Well none she could see. She pulled away the covers and went to the window and pulled the curtains back. It was already sun set and she kind of dreaded the moment when kaname would come, then her emotions would starting jumping into action. But she also missed him-

_Oh shut up Cross. Just shut your yap._

The sky was a brilliant orange, she closed the curtain and went out to the balcony, she looked down at all the green. The trees were very tall and crowded and very very thick. She looked around the humongous compound, there were trees all over, so places where hidden from her view. There was about three gates. They were really high and thick. There was no way someone could get through that. So safe it was, here.

She sat down on one of the red chair framed in golden wood. She pulled her legs up and placed her chin on her knee and watched the sky as the cool breeze licked her skin.

[*]*[*]*[*]

She'd forgotten how long she sat there and her legs were numb but she didn't dare move them, afraid of the pain. It was dark out. the moon was already out shining in the sky. She looked down at the compound. It was so dark and huge and creepy. She felt goosebumbs rise up her arm. She stood up letting her legs adjust and the needle-like sensations to disappear, maybe it would be better if she stayed in. She walked into the room only to bump into the hard wall. she stumbled back and brought the back of her hand to her nose.

"ow..." she looked up and nearly jumped out of her skin, she felt her heart rise up to her throat, then fall back to its place. Not a wall, a person.

"what the- kaname?" he just stood there leaning against the door, all in black, she didn't know how she noted he'd taken his shoes off.

"miss me?" he said in a little drawl, she took a step back. She praised herself for not doing the opposite.

"guess not. I was hoping for a hug though"

"you are back" yeah she was still on the "you're back' part.

"come on in" he moved away from the door.

"how long have you been standing there?" yuuki asked as she touched the bun on her head to see if it was in place. But strands of hair had fallen out here and there because she'd slept.

"ah... About ten minutes" he fell back on the bed with his back.

"why didn't you say anything?" yuuki asked as she stood at the end of the bed. He placed his arm behind his head as a pillow.

"you looked like a beautiful woman from a drawing, I didn't want to disturb you" he turned his head into the bed sheets. Was that how she looked in bed with black satin sheets?.

"the bed smells of you yuuki" yuuki blushed and looked away. There was no where to go and it didn't help to be in the same room with the guy.

"come here yuuki" yuuki felt her heart do a little flutter thing. But her mouth was not in correspondance with her heart.

"no." she walked over to a chair and sat on it and looked at him from the end of the room. He sat up on the bed and stared at her.

"I found your dad..." yuuki grunted

"good for you" he shifted.

"it is"

"where is he?"

"he left.. I only found clues on his whereabouts... He's was in Japan."

"ok" the was a long stretch of silence between the two until finally kaname stood up and walked over to her, his tall figure looming over her.

"you are wrong about your dad... You do not know anything about him" yuuki nearly snorted.

"what? He's a vampire?"

"no he is not. But you don't know him, he will come for you" yuuki rolled her eyes.

"he will not!" yuuki shot her hands up in the air and looked heavenwards

"I'm his daughter! His daughter! If he really cared about me, he wouldn't have left me in the hands on that witch" yuuki regretted the words immediately after the came out. She stood up abruptly not missing the frown on kaname's face.

"Rido. What did he want with me?" she placed her hands on her waist.

"you know who rido is?" he asked from behind her.

"your uncle?"

"hmmm. He wants you for the same reason that I do?" yuuki made a face of exaggerated unbelief and she turned to look at him.

"to get what my father has?"

"yes" yuuki felt her blood start boiling. Was she going to get used like this?. With rido and kaname?. This was stupid this was crazy.

"I want to go back to the hotel" yuuki knew that was not safe but she couldn't bear the thought of being used by rido or kaname. No matter how appealing it was to be close to kaname. She didn't want to be like the idiotic girls, she already felt like an idiot liking him, she wouldn't disgrace and hurt herself more. Why was it the dark ones that girls always fell for. she'd never really liked, let's rephrase that, she'd never really been in love with a person before, and now that she was ... It turns out the guy only wants her to get something out of someone else. she'd rather get home and deal with it and get it over with than to be used and dealt with.

"yuuki you know that's not safe"

"I don't care.." yuuki cocked her head to the side, her stare hard, but kaname unaffected.

"tell me something. Why would my father come after me because I'm engaged to you?" he sighed and folded her arms in front of him. She couldn't help but notice how his muscles stretched the clothes, making his shoulder look impossibly broad. She forced her eyes away from his chest to his eyes.

"my... Reputation... Ain't the best around.." yuuki raised a brow.

"so you are what? A serial killer?" not that she would be surprised. A sexy serial killer. Hmmm. Oh hell! Focus.

"in my early years... I took sport in eliminating people.."

"so you were a serial killer?"

"I was not a serial killer. I killed vampires that deserved it"

To stand in the same room with a person that had murdered vampires

"I wonder if it's because of your appearance that I find that hard to believe" he stared at her, a too personal stare. She shifted placing her weight on one leg. She wondered if he had girls who he had on regular basis. Because that was no clean stare. Oh shot! Yuuki!

"kaname?"

"hmm?"

"you staring..."

"I know..."

"why?"

"because... I can't keep my eyes off you"

She knew it was a line. She felt stupid but she couldn't help but melt inside.

"you just threw off a line"

"why would I do that?" yuuki raised a brow as she met him in the eyes.

"dunno" he came closer to her. She was rooted in her spot. He raised his arm and pulled at her bun. It fell loose down her shoulders in thick waves. She stared at his chest and her voice came out small.

"what are you doing?"

"I like you hair down" he said thickly. He ran his long fingers down her hair, sending waves of electricity down her spin. Close. He was too close. She could smell his richly male scent. She nearly wept. He was what she couldn't have so why was he doing this?. His fingers came to rest on her neck, he tilted her head up to him. She didn't meet his eyes. She hated this moment. She hated that she couldn't stop this. Hated that she was weak to do anything. Hated that she couldn't pull away. He leaned in.

"stop" she was a little surprised to hear a voice. But the weak voice had come from her. He stopped but she didn't look at him.

"why are you doing this?" he straightened, but he didn't pull away, he kept caressing her hair.

"I can smell it... The rich smell of our bonding..."

"I don't know what you are talking about?"

that's what he'd smelt. He knew he was familiar with the scent but he couldn't place the smell. He remembered his father and mother. The smell of love, the bonding.

"you have feelings for me I can tell yuuki"

**Whop whop! Chapter done!**

**Now...**

**Review! Please? ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15

..arigatou gozaimasu for the reviews! :D.. Now~ enjoy!

**Mixed Feelings and The Calling**

Yuuki pulled away from kaname. She stepped back feeling annoyed and a little embarrassed.

"and so you decided to use that to your advantage?." yuuki said walking to the bathroom.

"yuuki I am not using you to my advantage" yuuki snorted and turned on the tap she looked at her reflection. She was helpless. She shook her head and looked away from the mirror splashing water on her face.

"and you are a liar too" she mumbled, she looked up to see an angry kaname behind her. He whirled her around and slammed his lips to hers. He pulled her to him from the waist

She came out gasping for air. She raised her hand to strike him. But he held her fingers.

"yuuki" she looked up at him a little shaken at his eerily calm voice.

"you are using me to get my father and you say you don't take advantage of me, you kiss me when you know what I feel for you and you tell me you don't take advantage of m-" he claimed her lips once more, not letting go, until his breath became her and her breath became his. Her hands came on their own accord to his nape, pulling him closer.

He caught the fast beating of her heart and when she sighed into his mouth, he penetrated her mouth with his tongue. He groaned. She tasted so sweet just like honeysuckle, he couldn't get enough, his male instincts throbbed for more. His fingers rose up her back pressing their upper bodies together, she was so soft, and the barrier of clothes was itching his insanity. She moaned into his mouth. He felt his fangs elongate. He heard the rush of her blood, and the need to have her blood rose. He felt her tongue touch his fangs tentatively, that earned her a little groan. Soon she got bold, and licked his fangs. He tangled his fingers in the mass of hair, trying his hardest not to think of how easy it would be to pierce her sweet tongue and to taste the blood underneath. She made a fist of his hair but he couldn't care less, actually he wanted that. He wanted those fingers on his shoulder, piercing and marking him as he took... That's right, he wanted her. badly.

She broke them apart, gasping for air, but she didn't let go, she had a death grip on him, if she let go... Lord knows what would happen. He felt his chest expanding to get in more oxygen, although he didn't need it, it was just reflex and to get clear headed. He stared at her red lips, glossy from the kiss.

"you .. Are... Wicked" she said in between pants. He licked his lips wanting more of her mouth. And more. A lot more.

"yuuki I am not such a great actor to make a pretense of what just happened". She took in a deep breath and calmed down. Well tried to. She let her hand slide down his powerfully built chest and down, but she couldn't pull away because his arm was still around her and more because her body wasn't willing.

"so what are you saying?... That you are going to take pity on me?" he stroked her hair, he brought his index finger and his thumb to her chin, raising her face to face him. He caught sight of her pink tongue darting out to wet her lips. He met her eye to eye.

"I don't take pity on you yuuki... I feel for you what you feel for me" yuuki stared at him before finally speaking.

"and that would be..."

"... I am bonding with you yuuki.." yuuki shook her head and stepped back, but she couldn't get far because the sink was right behind her.

"stop speaking gibberish kaname."

"I don't know what it is. I am not sure. But I feel something for you" yuuki grunted and licked her lips once more, her eyes darted to his lips so fast if he wasn't so focused on her he would have missed it.

"well don't misjudge that. It could be pity you feel for me."

"kisses don't lie yuuki" yuuki looked up at him, she stared hard at him. She wanted to believe him, but she just didn't want to get hurt, what if it wasn't true?.

"I wouldn't know that..." he frowned. She continued.

"you are my first" she felt the heat rise up to her cheeks. He stared at her.

"oh...". he slowly let go of her waist and she turned away and walked into the bedroom. He followed her out.

"you'll have to go out with me" yuuki froze for a moment then whirled around, anger sipping into her voice. She didn't like pity at all.

"excuse me?"

"ah... I mean... To find your father"

"oh.." yuuki nodded.

"but I keep warning you, having me with you ain't gonna help you"

"you will be proven wrong" yuuki raised her chin.

"or you will be... What happens after you find him?. What would you do to him? What happens to me?." yuuki folded her arms in front of her as kaname leaned against the bathrooms doorpost. She couldn't help but stare at what she'd been so close to just a few seconds ago. Such masculinity, it made her shiver with pleasure. She sucked in her lips, tasting him.

" what happens to your father is for me to decide and after we find your father you can break off the engagement" yuuki felt as though a cold hand had wrapped around her heart. What a bastard he was. And what an idiot she was. She masked her annoyance and disappointment with a nod. What was she expecting? For him to fall in love with her and a happy ending?, yeah how about she touch the sun. Right this moment she wished she was locked in her room reading her fantasy novels or even studying or something. It would have been so much better than being heart broken.

"when do we leave?" yuuki asked in a surprisingly calm voice. She looked straight into his eyes. If she could just close her heart, her mind and get this over with. Even though she knew she wasn't getting her father back, not that she even wanted to. She learned a long time ago that he would never come back. Even though they were never close she still missed him, she just couldn't help the connection she had with him, something that she didn't have with her mother. But she still didn't understand this connection.

"we leave at first light" yuuki nodded.

"where are we going?"

"china" yuuki stared at him for awhile. Was she really doing this?. Was she really going with him?. Well her mother had 'insisted' and it seemed no one was going to miss her except yori and zero. What did she have to loose?. She looked away, but her hard look did not evade her.

"I need my things and I have to get my phone" not that she had many people to call her. Her phone was just one of her four best friends.

"Ruka and kain will go back to your hotel room and check you out and bring your things over, you'll stay here from now on"

"until you find my father" yuuki added. After that everything would be back to normal. No vampires. No chasing. No fear. No heartbreaks.

Yuuki stared at the opposite wall for awhile and when he didn't say anything and just kept staring at her she walked over to the bed and laid on her back and stared at the ceiling. Despite her unsteady heartbeat that he could no doubt hear, she kept her face blank and her gestures too. She knew she wasn't going to fall asleep but still she closed her eyes and tried not to think of the male in the room with her.

She didn't know how long she laid still. Seconds?. Minutes?. Hours?. But soon she felt exhausted and fell asleep. Her dream was no surprise at all.

_**"**__yuuki..." he never broke eye contact as he took his shirt off. Once he did, she stared in awe. soon it's sibling followed, and he threw it carelessly on the floor. He leaned into the bed and crawled over her. His fangs caught in the light of the candles. He leaned in, yuuki held her breath... And everything was like a merry-go-round, with circles like strawberry candies. It was like being drawn into another dream._

_"yuuki.." the voice was so defined, so real. Yuuki looked around the endless white._

_"hello?" she heard someone say. That was her. That was her voice._

_"listen yuuki. I can't hold out long. You need to find me. Soon. Yuuki please."_

Yuuki shot up from the bed. She twisted sharply for some absurd reason, making her fall off the bed. She gasped, as a pair of arms prevented her from colliding with the floor, when the arms let her down gently, she sat up tucked her head into her knees and rocked herself back and forth.

"yuuki" she jumped at the sound of her name on such thick male voice. She felt fingers in her hair. Caressing.

"I heard him" her voice was impossibly shaky she wondered if he heard her. Her whole body shook. She felt large powerful arms wrap around her. He pulled her against him, so her head was resting under his chin. She made a fist out his shirt.

"I heard him"

"yuuki calm down, you can talk later"

"no no" he felt her take in a large breath and then sigh.

"he wants me to find him ...he wants me to find him, and I don't know how or why, but it could have been just a dream, no it had happened before I had ignored it the first time. But this time I heard him loud and clear like we were right there. It was too real, so very real tha-"

"yuuki..." she shut up abruptly. She pulled away still shaky.

"but there's no way my dad could talk to me in my dream right? So it was just a dream... I don't understand" yuuki glanced at kaname. He seemed to be deep in thoughts. Yuuki laughed a little.

"this is stupid. He can't talk to me in a dream"

"what did he say yuuki?" kaname asked.

"it doesn't matter-"

"tell me" yuuki stared at the male then nodded.

"he said... He said I had to find him. Soon. He pleaded." yuuki repeated what she remembered in her shaky state.

Kaname wrapped an arm around yuuki's waist and carried her up, placing her on the bed.

"we have to leave soon. If not now... Just lay down a little until you get better then we'll leave.." yuuki nodded as she laid down.

_"listen yuuki. I can't hold out long. You need to find me. Soon. Yuuki please."_

"could it be that he's in trouble?" yuuki asked.

"it maybe that... This way he can get you back..."

*sigh*

"it was just a dream... I mean humans can't get into people's head or dreams can they? " yuuki asked.

"unless he's been turned" yuuki didn't know what to make of that.

"...humans can be turned?"

"yes... But only by purebloods" kaname replied. yuuki shifted on the bed.

"so vampires can get into people's head?" yuuki asked

"when they are desperate yes, but purebloods have no such difficulties" yuuki thought for a moment.

"then maybe he was turned and was desperate?"

"yes that could be it... Although desperate for what? Maybe rido had found him? No that's can't be it. Your father is one of the smartest people I've come across and he knows how to escape and leave clues like he meant to. He knows you are with me and finding him, he knows I'm gonna get what I want from him.".

Yuuki sat up on the bed.

"then we'll have to leave soon right? I'll go get a shower or something.. No but I don't have my things" kaname glanced at yuuki.

"you're things are here, just check in the closet" yuuki blinked.

"oh... That was... Fast" what had she expected anyway. How could they get out from this jungle and be back so quick. She glanced at kaname, now noticing him. He was dressed in black pant and a black button up shirt, his first three buttons were open allowing her to see some pale skin. She shook her head. Now was not the time. Yes tell that to your eyes which remained where they were. On his chest.

"yuuki?"

"..huh... Oh! Right"

She went to the closet. Wow it was packed, with clothes that were hers and not hers.

"wow did they go shopping too?"

"yes" kaname answered from the bed room. She picked out a black skinny jeans and a purple tank top. Wow they even got undies... She walked over to another part of the closet. Shoes, suits. Shoot

"kaname you know I'm not gonna stay her for long what's with all these clothes?"

Kaname came into the closet and stared at yuuki.

"you are not Staying here long doesn't mean you're not gonna need those" yuuki raised her brows. Her parents were rich but she'd never wanted anything from them, and they never gave it to her. Well her mom, she wasn't close to her father so he was out of the question. So why was she doing this?.

"I still don't know why I'm doing this.." yuuki turned to the shoes.

"curiousity?"

"maybe? Although it may be more of stupidity"

"I may just agree with you" yuuki turned a face of unblief. Kaname laughed. A deep male rumble. She couldn't help but smile either. She threw one of her clothes at him. He picked it out of his face and held it out. Shit. Her bra. She snatched it out his hands her face flushing, she ran to the bathroom and sealed it shut and leaned on it.

**Hahahaa! The bra part was sooo funny. Anyway I had three titles in mind... So that's why there are two titles sooo... Now...**

**pLs ReViEw**


	16. Chapter 16

*sob sob* I'm not in a good mood :( all u vk fans should know why... U can PM me if u wanna talk about it... :(... Vk ended bad... Glad I wrote this earlier cos I wasn't in the mood to write. This chapter doesn't really have anything to do wid my mood ok I'm rambling I HATE THE END of vk. So if there are spelling or grammar mistakes... We'll just have to live it... Just like we'll have to live wid the sad ending of *burst into tears*... I can't tell u to enjoy cos... I'm not enjoying myself...

A **little something on our flight**

"you ready?" yuuki dragged her luggage out of the closet dressed in gray loose pants, a loose white supposedly turtle neck but showed a lot of her cleavage... and a long blue and white stripped, thin cottoned jacket and her white flats. All gotten from shopping.

"yup I am" kaname was dressed casual. black loose pants, black V-necked shirt and black shoes. Yeah so casual. He waited for her at the door. She rolled her luggage out of the room into the corridor as he closed the door behind her.

"so we take the stairs?" she asked looking down the endless stairs.

"no we use the elevator" yuuki blinked.

"there's an elevator?" he walked down the corridor and yuuki followed him. they walked past doors and dark corridors and finally they came to an aluminum covered wall.

"oh..." he pressed the button, the elevator was fast and they both entered. They rode down in silence. Soon they got to the ground floor. They walked out the elevator-

_Woah..._

The place was huge... And so high... Like a ballroom.

"it's so big down here" she looked around at the heavy curtains, the place was empty though.. What a huge entrance, it would take aproximately... Forever to cross the .. Is it worthy to be called a room?.There was a thick metal door at the end of the room.

"come on" she followed kaname's lead to the door, there was marble everywhere, all shiny. Got to watch out for slipping. When they came out, people were stading outside and two black cars were outside too.

"kaname-Sama.." the blonde girl, what's her name again? Yuna? Luca? Oh! Ruka said. They all bowed.

"you all don't have to come with me.." kaname said walking over to the car. Someone came over to pick yuuki's luggage. Aidou.

"let us come with you my lord." kain said. Kaname grunted

"do whatever you want" yuuki noticed kaname hadn't even glanced at them when he spoke, that had yuuki raising her brows

_Odd..._

He opened the door to the car and turned. Yuuki nearly winced when their eyes met. Such coldness.

"yuuki?" she walked over to him and slid into the car. There we have it. No going back now. Well that was... Pretty much easy.

Kaname slid into the car on the otherside of her. Turned out that kain was going to drive them.

The car started with a roar then lowered down to a silent hum, yuuki didn't even notice when they started moving until she felt the car stop and move a few times, when she looked, it seemed kain was putting in codes for the huge thick gates to open.

yuuki was lost in her thoughts. Why was she doing this again? All for a silly dream? The more she thought of it the more she wanted to crawl into a hole somewhere because of her stupidity. But then this was kaname's motive from the beginning so she'd just been like a catalyst in speeding up the idea of going to china. What a sad life. What kind of a mother would allow their child to end up like this.

_A mother like hers..._

Kaname had no intention of marrying her, he just needed her to get her father, who stole something from him as far as she knew.

"we are going to the airport?" yuuki asked. Kaname turned to look at her.

"yes we are, there's a private plane waiting for us there.." yuuki placed her head on the chair and sighed.

"ok" maybe she'd just mediatate a little. She closed her eyes and tried to meditate on a single number while focusing on her breathe. But hell all she could smell was the male beside her. Yuuki groaned a little.

"something wrong yuuki?"

"uh... How long to the airport?" yuuki asked.

"about an hour"

He watched her with his heightened eye sight, she was beauty itself. That amazing mass of brown hair that begged to be carressed as though meant just for that, that perfect nose, those lashes that threatened to brush her cheeks but held back, that sinful red full lips made just for kissing. Kaname felt his jaw go slack. He couldn't help but let his eyes travel down her long slender arc of her neck, staring at the artery there, just how easy it would be to just... Just sink his fangs in there. He felt his fangs throb a little, his eyes moved down to the swell of her chest. Damn. What kind of clothes did ruka buy, he was already having a hard time thinking what was beneath those clothes. He watched each rise of her chest, he held his breath each time she breathed in, thinking she might just breathe deep enough for her ... His hands itched to touch her. His senses hightened as he focused on her. Her slow intake and release of breath, the beat of her heart and the rush of her blood, the lovely smell of honeysuckle mixed with it. A small throbbing settled northward. He peeled his eys off her and tried to clear his head, but he only breathed in her scent, the smell of honeysuckle. He wanted to kiss her, to taste her once more, a lot more, and do a lot more. She wanted the same thing right? So why couldn't he have her? Because he was bonding with her, and if he took her he would never let her go. Ever. He recalled what his father told him. No vampire could live through not having their female with them. Death looked like a present wrapped in colourful flowers compared to it. He felt himself go cold. All instincts telling him she was his, he could have her, he should have her.

_Mine_.

"kain drive faster if you can" kaname said, very surprised when he heard the raw sound of his voice. He felt yuuki shift beside him and consciously he went into a silent prayer.

[*]*[*]*[*]

Finally after what felt like a millennium kain finally got them to the airport, and yuuki couldn't have made it anymore obvious she wanted to get out of the car, fast. The car was big but next to kaname it felt like a box that kept on shrinking especially as she felt his eyes all over her all the time.

Kaname lead them to their plane. The private plane, just for them. Gladly Ruka, kain and aidou boarded the plane with them. It was yuuki's first time entering a plane. It was all white inside... It was designed more like a living room than some transport medium. Yuuki looked at kaname.

"it's my first time entering a plane kaname, so..." she glanced back at the interior of the plane.

"you can stay anywhere you like" kaname replied as he took a seat beside the window.

There came a loud voice.

"please put on your seat belts before we take off" yuuki looked around in search of the voice, when she didn't find it she fumbled with her seat belt. She sat away from kaname but facing him.

He didn't put on his seat belt, just stared out the window.

"please turn off all electronics" the femal voice came again.

Yuuki took out her phone and left a message for zero and yuuki before putting it on airplane mode.

[*]*[*]*[*]

As they tilted and got into air, yuuki braced herself in her chair but then when she saw kaname relaxed, she took in deep breathes and relaxed. Did she mention,_ tried_ to?. Ruka, kain and aidou were on another part of the small yet mysteriously spacy plane. She closed her eyes and laid her head on the chair, only to open her eyes a few seconds and stare at kaname through her lashes. Soon they were up in the air, balanced, no longer going higher.

[*]*[*]*[*]

"are you scared?" kaname asked, seemingly different from his cold attitude earlier.

"ahh... A little bit.."

"you sure? You heart is beating fast"

There could be other reasons for that dummy.

"or are there other reasons for that?" he continued surprising yuuki.

"you know why, why do you have to tease me about it" he looked over to her, his eyes dark. She just couldn't believe a man like her would have feelings for her.

"you don't have to hide it yuuki, I told you, I feel the same.." yuuki grunted.

"oh and I believe you"

"come here" yuuki swallowed.

"no..." she replied.

"why not? I just want to hold you" yuuki sighed, oh how much she wanted to be held in his arms.

"that would only make the situation worse..."

"I can understand that you are scared of having feelings for me and me hurting you" he looked out the window.

"...I won't hurt you... But" he stood up and walked over to her. Yuuki tracked his movement as he bent over her, popped her seatbelts open.

"woah!" he carried her bridal style and walked back to his seat, he sat her on his laps so her back faced the window.

"but I still want to touch you" yuuki's eyes narrowed as she looked down at him.

"what are you saying?" yuuki whispered not believing her ears. She felt his arm snake down her spine, she couldn't help but lean into him a little. She on his lap was already too intimate enough. His arm came around her waist and slowly turned into a vice hold.

"yuuki I want you... I can't stop thinking about you, I just can't stop looking at you in ways I've never looked at other females.." his other hand held her upper back to him, she had to place her hands on his shoulder not to 'fall' into him. Her heart pounding in her chest. A small whimper escaped her lips.

"let me go.." yuuki said.

"I'm sorry I can't... You are stuck with me.." his arms a became soft but iron hold around her. She was... Encased in him. She brough her head to rest on his forehead.

"you are going to hurt me" she said as she closed her eyes.

"I can't hurt you."

"this is just happening so fast, I can not follow"

"what you need to know right now is that... I'm in lo-"

"shut up" yuuki said between clenched teeth. Yuuki opened her eyes and pulled away from him, only for him to shrink his hold on her, pressing them closely together. His mouth parted and his fangs came into view. His mouth close to her lips, his arm worked it's way to the nape of her neck. He barely brushed her lips, yuuki jumped a little at the electricity that flowed through them. His tongue jutted out and brushed her bottom lip.

"you are torturing me" yuuki said without realizing. Her eyes widened when what she said hit her. She tried to pull away. But kaname pulled her closer so their lips to merged. A little noise escaped her through her lips.

"you are so beautiful yuuki" yuuki's heart pounded in her ears. She brought her arms around his neck, loosing herself to the kiss. She was light headed and flying and a pleasant ache settled down there. Her hands went on their own accord to his hair, neck shoulder chest arms, they were everywere. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed down her jaw, under her jaw, when he came down to her neck, she couldn't help but gasp. He travelled back up to claim her lips. She was definitely melting inside

"no wait" yuuki said as she broke the kiss, looking into his blood red eyes. She licked her lips and swallowed his taste.

"something's wrong" yuuki said.

"what?"

"I..." yuuki squirmed under his hold a little restless, she felt something hard beneath her.

"I don't know" she leaned in and licked his lips roughly. he groaned.

"yuuki.." she swallowed as an unsettling ache disturbed her, she wanted something. she brought her fingers and tangled it in his air, her lips fused with his lips, parting his lips with her tongue. She didn't know she'd bitten him, until he groaned.

"you bite" kaname said.

"I'm sorry-"

"I want more of it..." yuuki stared at his lips and she was restless in his arms. She moaned outloud.

"oh .. Something is wrong with me.. Wait"

"no yuuki it's fine, you are.. Aroused" yuuki stopped squirming, just frozen, a blush creeping onto her face. How could she not have noticed?. With all the novels she read. Well right now she just couldn't think

"you are just fine"

"well what do I do about it, it's unsettling..I need.. Oh..." kaname chuckled, he bent and licked up her neck, up to her ear. He took her lobe between his teeth.

"ah! Kaname" she gripped his hair as she pressed her chest to his.

"yuuki..." he said thickly, licking her ear.

"you are so beautiful, I want to ... Do a lot of things to you" yuuki struggled to swallow, licking her dry lips.

"what?" she asked in a whisper.

"I want you in my bed... Naked" that had yuuki digging her nails in his shoulder. She wanted him. Now.

"please..." yuuki said. His hands found it's way under her shirt passing over smooth soft skin on her back.

"no matter how badly I want you right now... I just can't have your first time in a plane" yuuki whimpered, thinking she might go insane. She moved restlessly on his lap making him hiss and moan. It made yuuki stopped and look down at her lap. She moved again and the sound escaped him.

"yuuki..."

"don't care, don't care, I want you, I just want you" yuuki didn't notice when she drew blood on his shoulders.

"do this for me yuuki..." yuuki wrapped her arms around his neck wanting to move a lot more on his lap.

"then just kiss me" she said looking into his blood red eyes, the only sign that he was not in total control.

"my pleasure... Tesoro..."

...:(... REVIEW please? :(... Nd PM me


	17. Chapter 17

**MISSSSS meeee? Hehe**

**Loooving my reviewZz so thanxs Y'all! U d best! ^_^.. **

** PhantomhiveKitty: I completly understand, I don't think anyone liked d end, I wonder if zeki did ... Well definitely yume didn't like it! Still pissed at hino, saw something like that coming and hoped it wouldn't end the way it did but it did and she messed everything up.**

** Butterflyangel2193; glad I can help.**

**Btw! I have no idea 'bout the weather in china or how the place looks like (other than it's crowded stuff), too lazy to research besides this is fiction I can make it however I want! This is my world!. Enjoy..**

**Rainy days**

"so where are we going?" yuuki asked as she cupped her warm drink between her palms.

"we'll take a hotel in Beijing because it going to rain, after that we'll go to the great temple" kaname said as he sat in front of her, pouring himself wine.

"great temple?" yuuki asked.

"yes that's where the rulers in china live in..."

"rulers? Aren't they vampires? They rule the humans too?"

"yeah"

"do the humans know they are vampires?"

"no they do not, but except the monks, teachers and students in the temple, and a few citizens that know the old ways"

"oh... So that's where my dad is?"

"that's where he can gain protection from."

"how long for the plane to land?" kaname checked his watch and looked out the window.

" we're landing in ten minutes"

"how awesome" yuuki murmured.

"you'll be fine don't worry" yuuki stared at kaname as she took a sip of her drink not bothering to smoother her wrinkled shirt or pull her jacket over her bare shoulders, or to make attempt to place her wild hair in their right positions. All the after effect of their... Yeah which was just a couple of minutes ago.

In total the flight took about two hours, and kaname's vampire friends were on another part of the plane so she was perfectly fine. She looked out to the sky that was getting darker.

"it's gonna rain hard huh?"

[*]*[*]*[*]

"I can barely see anyone.." yuuki said as she walked beside kaname to the limo the other vampires on their heels

"this is private entrance..."

"oh... Ok then"

As she stared at the jet black shiny long limo she nearly drooled. That. Was one beautiful baby.

[*]*[*]*[*]

The hotel they checked into was the five star hotel made for celebrities and all important people that were extremely rich and needed one hell of a privacy. The security was... Tight. Really tight. Waow.

Yuuki glanced back as kaname and her entered the elevator.

"where are the others?"

"going to their rooms" yuuki glanced at kaname a little confused. He chuckled and patted her head.

" don't worry your little head about it"

By the time they got out of the elevator, the rain had started.

"here.. Is your key." yuuki stared at the card in her palm.

"my rooms right next to yours, there's a door adjoining the rooms" he wasn't serious right?.

"ok.."

"something wrong yuuki? Are you okay?" kaname asked. Yuuki blinked. was she that readable?.

"of course! Why wouldn't I be?" there was an uneasy silence between the two.

"ok I'm off" yuuki walked to the door to her room and slid the card in. When she opened the door she wasn't surprised by the eye blinding beautiful stuffs. nothing she cared about though. She went into the room, her bags were already in. She glanced at the door joining her room and kaname's and bite her bottom lip

It started raining hard and the sky was almost as dark as a night with a full moon. She slipped off her jacket and placed it on the hanger. She went over to the window and looked out. It was beautiful. It made her lonely though. She wished someone was there to hold her through the beautiful slow, seductive, hypnotizing song the rain made. She traced the pattern created by the rain on the window. She glanced at the bed, it was so big and for some reason too bright in the room, so she went over to dim the lights, giving it an orange glow. The sheets were made with bright colours, guess she was getting used to the black satin sheets She went over to the bed, Yanked her shoes off, her hair free of any hair band or braids, she laid down on the bed and closed her eyes. Sleep claiming her instantly.

[*]*[*]*[*]

"ruka I want you to keep your eyes on yuuki at all times and if anything happens you must protect her if you can't you must notify me immediately. Do you understand?"

Ruka bowed.

"yes my lord"

"good" ruka straightened.

"if it doesn't offend, may I ask ... What the human female is to you?" ruka braced herself on the lash she knew she was going to receive, but nevertheless stood her ground. Kaname started to turn to her, definitely with a stare that would send her to hell and back. But help all that there is... His face was blank. Blank. Just blank. Oh this was bad. Very bad.

"she's a precious little girl" he chuckled rubbing his jaw.

"and certainly a very captivating one"

"m-my lord?" ruka asked not believing her ears.

"is my lord planning to take her As a mate?". When he looked sharply at her, ruka froze, a prayer being recited in her head. She'd spoken without thinking.

"I don't know... But a mate certainly won't do the way things are.. We'll just have to see where fate leads us to... We'll be leaving by night fall so you go take a rest." kaname said, dismissing her. A rest. A rest?. Kaname was telling her to take a rest?. What had the female done to their lord. Oh this was bad. She had to tell someone. The male needed help. This was all because of that human female.

Ruka nearly stomped out of the room but luckily remembered her manners.

[*]*[*]*[*]

"you take this too seriously ruka, he probably wants the human so he can get to her father that's all" kain said to ruka. Ruka paced around the room glancing at kain.

"oh I hope it is so, it wouldn't do for him to take a human"

"please, it is not easy for kaname to fall in love and if he does with the human female that's their problem. Now you should go rest" ruka stopped pacing and stared at kain stretched out of the large bed. She would love to lay beside him. She stared at the spot next to him.

"ruka?" she jumped a little.

"what?"

"you were spacing out."

"oh..ah. It just kaname-Sama said the same thing to me"

"what?"

"to go rest"

"..." ruka looked at kain, shock written all over his face.

"did you say.."

"yeah I did.. It's like... Ok maybe its just temporary or something.. I'm going to bed" ruka whirled around and started walking out of the room,

"good day ruka.." before she went out of the door she turned to kain.

"..good day..." they held eyes for the briefest moment, but it felt like forever. Ruka was the first to break eye contact as she closed the door behind her.

[*]*[*]*[*]

_It's close._

_You are close._

_Be careful._

_It's not safe._

_Yuuki..._

_Yuuki!_

Yuuki shot out of bed a scream at the tip of her tongue but she swallowed it back, breathing hard.

She yelped when she heard the door beside her open. When kaname came into view she sighed, and fell back into bed. She brought her hand to her forehead.

"a nightmare?" kaname asked.

"...no... It was... I suppose it was my dad trying to tell me something... His voice, it was too loud, like a loud speaker in a dark empty room. It's kinda scary though, like the little kids running and screaming about thinking they heard voices in their room. But this voice was too loud and there was so much echo and I'm sorry for rambling"

"take deep breathes yuuki. And talk, it's okay to talk" he sat at the edge of the bed.

"he keeps saying, I'm close, that I should be careful, and then he keeps calling my name." kaname stood up

"where are you going?" yuuki asked.

"to turn up the ac, you are hot" yuuki sighed and watched his movements as she tried to calm down.

"you know, I still don't understand this stuff, why do I keep hearing his voice?, he's human."

"we'll be there by night fall so all your questions will be answered then." kaname replied sitting back on the bed.

"... Why won't you answer me?"

Kaname knew what she was talking about but it wouldn't hurt to take it slow now would it?.

" answer what?" yuuki looked at kaname in the eyes and sat up.

"what did my father take from you" her voice was so slow, low, convincing, luring him, so... much that the answers where at the tip of his tongue.

"it's better if you don't know."

"the hell it is! Kaname .. You dragged me into this, you might as well tell me what it's about, do you know how scary this for me?" yuuki glared and mentally slapped herself for saying she was scared but at the moment all pride or shame or whatever be damned.

"shoot! Even the bad guys in movies tell their captives why they have been held captive" yuuki continued.

"yuuki-"

"I mean I don't even understand the point-"

"yuuki-"

"-of you keeping the '_big'_ secret from me now, I might as well know what I'm dealing with. What could he have possibly stolen from you that's so important what?-"

"yuuki-"

"-what? Is it a car? A plane? I couldn't imagine you having problems buying thousands of those stuf-hmmm"

Yuuki stared wide eyed into kaname's narrowed eyes as he kissed her fiercely. He yanked her hair back making her fall back to the bed, he followed her, never breaking contact with her lips.

It didn't take long for yuuki to respond. Well her body that is. Yuuki sighed into kaname's mouth in pure bliss. She took deep breathes, which wasn't easy with kaname on top of her.

"yuuki."

Yuuki's blurred, she blinked once, twice, but the blur came back.

"oh ..yuuki". A little sound escaped her as kaname brushed her hair from her face. Crying.

She was freaking crying. Yuuki shut her eyes pleading with the tears to stop falling, but they did the complete, utter, opposite, they slide down the side of her face onto the pillows.

"you know. I hate you very much" yuuki heard her shaky voice say.

" I hate that you don't care, I hate your intelligence, I hate your arrogance, and I hate myself for falling for you"

"yuuki please..."

"I hate that I'm stuck with you, I hate that you are using me, I hate your very existence, you are so very cruel. So very cruel." she felt his hands in her hair, but she couldn't tell whether he was shaking or if she was the one, but since he was the cold hearted beast, it was definitely her.

"yuuki look at me" was his voice shaky? No it was definitely her.

"I don't want to see you, I hate the feelings I get when I see your face." which was just in her mind but in her mind she had a very big eraser that she used to keep erasing him even though he reformed right after, she just kept on erasing him from her mind.

As she felt the weight on her chest lift physically she wanted to weep more. She just wished the ground would open up and swallow her. She was about to say 'don't go' but she bit her tongue, hard.

"I'm sorry yuuki, I'm so sorry,... I didn't mean to hurt you. I ..I just wanted to protect you, I didn't know... I mean... I was ... I thought, yuuki please I'll tell you, just please... Please " yuuki kept her eyes shut, not willing to listen to the pleading in his cruel voice, she waited, if vampires existed, maybe the ground could also swallow people up.

"sometimes... I just think... That I'm going to wake up from this... Terrible dream. No nightmare." yuuki murmured.

"and sometimes I just wish I don't wake up at all" yuuki continued to murmur.

Yuuki felt fingers on her cheek and she immediately pulled away, and she opened her eyes, cleaning the tears on her face. She didn't look at kaname, just kept staring right up.

"I... I thought I would be able to protect you like this..." kaname started, knowing she wasn't going to answer.

"it wasn't supposed to happen like this... I was supposed to get you, then get your dad then get other things over with... But I... I underestimated everything. It's not that I don't want to tell you yuuki, I want to, but if you know, then you will not be able to go back to your normal life, you will be targeted constantly..."

"I can protect myself thank you very much" yuuki stated.

"not only by humans, vampires too. What your father has is not to be taken lightly, it is very dangerous and people don't know it... But I'll tell you"

"..." yuuki just kept staring at the ceiling.

*sigh...*

"he has the elixir of life".

Phew!. Don't hate me guys I know a lot of crying... And a tiny little bit of hate... Or alot hehehe . I didn't imagine it going like this, I imagined them all cuddly and stuff, but when these fingers start typing, they create stories of their own :D BUT! I think... that a great relationship between yuuki and kaname will be more ..(what's the word?) .. Intimate with them knowing their true feeling so nothing like a little bit of hate ya?. See ya next chapter.

ReViEw


	18. Chapter 18

**Alright a new update *happy dance* **

**Thank you guys for the reviews****, makes me happy,**

**It's good to know zeki fans didn't like the ending as well *smirk*.**

**Now … enjoy…**

**The Elixir**

"The what of what?"

"The elixir of life"

"What is that? Some kind of life creating mechanism?" kaname ran his fingers through his hair thinking of how to explain what the elixir was.

"The elixir of life is no simple mechanism. The elixir was created with one goal to cure vampires of their thirst but we to do that, it has to be injected into the body of another being, which has to be a human. The vampire feeds from the human and it cures them of their thirst and humans of their disease in the process, but it's not as simple as that… you see …" kaname paused noticing the blank look on yuuki's' face

"... Yuuki? ". They stared at each other for a while then yuuki burst into laughter.

Kaname made a show of blinking like a girl battering her eyelashes.

Yuuki rolled over on the bed in a laughing fit, holding her tummy.

"Yuuki? ... Are you... broken?" kaname asked. Yuuki sat up trying to suppress her laughter making her shake all over. She brought her fingers to her eyes brushing out tears.

*sigh…*

"Wait … so that's it?" yuuki asked kaname.

"… that's just part of it" kaname replied.

"Ha! Oh wow! And I thought I was crazy. So this elixir wada wada… will cure vampires and humans alike. So this is what you couldn't tell me?"

"You don't understand-"

"Well! … Make me" yuuki said angered.

"The elixir of life was not a success... It would slowly destroy humans and vampires alike... Vampires do not know, but if it falls onto bad hands ... Even the most powerful purebloods would be at their mercy."

"… Oh wow" yuuki shook her head.

"So, who created this 'elixir' anyways?"

"The earliest four purebloods."

"Four? I thought there were two"

"Not everything you hear is true yuuki"

"So they create this in the first place to cure thirst?"

"Yes it was."

"Why didn't they destroy it when they created it and saw it didn't work?"

"There were … there were complications; the elixir was lost, but now... Now that it's found, I must take it from your father and destroy it."

"What would my dad do with it? He's not a librarian neither is he a scientist."

"Your father... Funny I do not where he is from, I've searched all databases but I do not see any cross origins, it's not a Japanese name."

"Oh wow, now that's weird" yuuki said dryly

"The only Japanese name of cross is Kurosu which were pureblood vampire's but long gone from the face of the earth."

"Well … that's his story to tell..." yuuki twirled her hair with her fingers, in deep thoughts.

"I think I'll go take a walk outside?"

"Yuuki I don't think that's safe, for all we know Rido could be lurking around here. He hasn't made his move yet yuuki." yuuki chuckled

"And that would be what? Capturing me?"

Yuuki felt a whoosh of wind hit her, forcing her to close her eyes. Yuuki blinked and shook her head, she looked up at kaname

"I'm still going out for a walk around the pool"

Yuuki stood up ready to leave the room, walked across the room to the door she turned the knob but it wouldn't open. She turned around and stared at kaname.

"I still don't understand this vampire stuff. Are you guys magicians or what?"

"We are not magicians... They perform tricks by illusions... We are the real deal. We control the elements"

"Uh huh real deal huh? ... Now open the door kaname"

Kaname looked around the room as if I'm search of something. He looked down at himself then back at yuuki. Yuuki blinked, her lips becoming firm. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like what kaname was going to do next.

Sure enough, he started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Uhhh w-what are you doing?" he just kept unbuttoning his shirt. Her fingers came back to the knob behind her.

"Stop."

"I'd rather tie you up, than let you leave this room" kaname replied

"What the hell?! You cannot do that, I'll … scream" yuuki yelled.

He paid deaf ears to her cries and took off his shirt completely. By this time yuuki was mute. Staring in awe at his chest, she was close to drooling.

"Goodness me"

"Yuuki!" kaname interrupted her … observing eyes from roaming down. She looked up as though caught doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing

"Now it's your choice. Want to say in the room or do you want me to make you?"

Yuuki gave an audible gulp as she tugged on the door knob.

"Don't you dare come closer …" she said as kaname advanced on her. She screamed as kaname appeared right in front of her, not giving enough time to have her breath, he carried over over his shoulders.

Yuuki stared at the floor, wondering why everything was upside down; she saw a walking pair of legs before it hit her what was happening. She started yelling and punching at his back demanding to be put down.

"You fucking retard, let me down this instant, you have no right to do this!" he dropped her on the bed and proceeded to start tying her up. Yuuki glared at him trying at the same time to resist.

"Fine! Fine! I'll stay. Stop!" kaname stopped, and started to untie her.

"Don't be angry yuuki; this is for your safety"

"Yeah right" yuuki muttered folding her now free arms

*sigh….* kaname ran his fingers through his hair. He stood up and walked up to the window and pushed the curtains open. It had stopped raining.

"You want to leave now or later?"

"Has it stopped raining?"

"Yes …"

"…" he waited for a reply, when he felt none coming he turned to look at yuuki noticing her downcast gaze.

"Yuuki?" yuuki looked up sharply at him.

"What? … Oh! Yes ... of course ... we can go now, I'll just go … have my bath-"she rolled off the bed rambling and walking round the room" he walked over to her and caught her arm. She stopped talking and turned to look at him.

"It's okay, don't pretend …" yuuki's lips turned into a firm line

"Well … glad to know I'm now an open book" yuuki pulled away from him and walked over to the bathroom.

Shutting the door behind her, she slid down the door, clutching her hair. It felt as though her head was splitting apart, she let out a strangled breath. She had to stop spinning if not her head would explode. But she wasn't spinning, she was rock still.

"Yuuki…" the voice echoed in her head, she shut her eyes close. Someone was whispering something, what language was it?. They whispers kept getting louder, and lower. She was the one whispering. What in the world was she saying?. It didn't sound like her talking, it was as though she was possessed.

As though it never happened she was on her feet standing upright staring at the bath tub. She looked around the bathroom confused.

"What the hell just happened?" she whispered. She looked down on her clothes and stared at her hands as though it didn't belong to her. She wen to over to the mirror and stared at herself, front back, sideways. There was absolutely nothing wrong with her.

"hmmm … weird". She shrugged it off not knowing what to make of the odd experience. She turned the faucet to the warm side.

{*}*{*}*{*}

She dressed in a florid metallic tube top, one of the only half decent shirts Ruka got for her. She wore black palazzos. Not a fan of heels, she decided to go for flats.

She packed in all her belongings, had her thing waiting by the door. She heard a knock on her door while she was brushing her hair. She walked across the room and opened the door.

"Yuuki. I am here to take you luggage's downstairs."

"Oh Aidou? … umm they are right over there" yuuki replied pointing beside the door.

"Okay"

"Arigatou" yuuki replied as h hulled the luggage's out.

"Ano!" yuuki stopped Aidou. Aidou turned around to look at her.

"Nani?" yuuki nibbled on her bottom lip not sure of how to say what she wanted to say.

"eto … about the ... rulers of china ... you know they are vampires" yuuki mentally slapped herself, of course he knew that

"Yes they are…" Aidou replied.

"What kind … do they … turn humans? … I mean… are they mean looking, scary? You know?"

Aidou stared at the female in front of him, not sure what exactly she was asking

"ehh … the rulers are not scary … they are very powerful vampires I must say, so it would be in your best interest to remain close to kaname-sama at all times,".

Yuuki nodded, clearly not satisfied with his answer. Looked like she would have to ask kaname. Weird … why was she feeling nervous all of a sudden? When she looked out her room, Aidou was gone. She looked down both hallways, nobody was in sight. She looked down her watch, she had about half an hour, maybe she could take a walk? Surely kaname wouldn't mind, and if he did who cared, well she for one didn't.

"I so don't care about him" she mumbled 'yeah right' a voice mocked in her head.

She tippy toed out of her room, closed the door behind her, she was about to turn down a hallway when a voice called out.

"Oh there you are" she jolted, Goosebumps rising on her arm. She turned to look at kaname with a smile plastered on her face.

"Where are you going? They dining room is that way" he replied pointing in the opposite direction.

"Oh… opps" yuuki smiled feeling sweat break lose

"Shall we?" kaname offered her his elbow

"Come on … we not in the 18th century" yuuki said walking past him, leaving a chuckling kaname to follow behind her.

That's it for kono chapter. well… review


End file.
